Cambios
by emilywolen
Summary: Que pasaria si Harry no fuese el único Potter que queda, y si a ese alguien se le debe proteger y no esta por la disposición. Harta de estar encerrada se va a dar un paseito.Remus Lupin
1. Me odia

La verdad es que el sitio era muy bonito, un edificio de dos plantas, parecía antiguo, estaba reformado pero aun se podía distinguir claramente que era de principios de siglo, estaba claro que habían trabajado bastante para convertirlo en un hotel, no era muy grande,  pero si parecía muy confortable o al menos eso parecía desde el callejón de enfrente donde observaba.

- Creo que ya deberíamos entrar – le dijo su compañero a su lado – no tenemos mucho tiempo.

- ¿Cómo crees que se lo tomara? 

- Volver a verte, se entusiasmara, si te adoraba Remus.

- Tú lo has dicho Sirius me adoraba, la ultima vez que la vi, no eran esos exactamente sus sentimientos.

- Bueno la ultima vez que la vistes, no estaban tampoco muy bien las cosas, cuando la fuiste a buscar a Hogwarts fue cuando James murió, normal que no estuviera bien.

- Si, pero ahora volvemos a aparecer y le decimos hola Helena ¿Qué tal? Por cierto el señor tenebroso a resurgido y creemos que puede venir a por ti. ¿Qué ha sido de tu vida?

- Nunca se te dio bien el sarcasmo Remus, además yo no puedo presentarme aun ante ella, cuando asimile un poco las cosas y decida lo que quiere hacer, entonces si me apareceré, mientras tanto no es buena idea.

- Lo sé. Transfórmate, vamos ya a entrar – y así salió el hombre del callejón, seguido por un gran perro negro.

Entraron en el hotel y se acercaron a la recepción, donde un chico leía calmado un periódico.

- Buenos días – le saludo.

- Buenos días – contesto Lupin - ¿Quería una habitación?

- ¿El perro es suyo? – pregunto el chico mirando al gran can.

- Si, es mío ¿Algún problema?

- No acostumbramos a aceptar animales en el hotel señor – el chico se asusto un poco al oír un gruñido.

- ¿Y no podrían hacer una excepción por una vez?

- Bueno yo no puedo decidir eso, pero espere un momento que le pregunto a la dueña – el chico cogió el teléfono y marco un numero, estuvo unos minutos hablando y luego colgó prestando otra vez atención a Remus – no hay ningún problema con que se quede porque son los únicos clientes, estamos en la época baja y no suele aparecer nadie por aquí, pero deberá controlarlo y todo lo que destroce deberá pagarlo.

- Claro, me parece justo.

- Bien, su habitación es la 201 – le dijo entregándole la llave – si me firma aquí. Quiere que le suba las maletas.

- ¿Maletas?- interrogo Remus, dándose cuenta de su descuido ya que no llevaba equipaje – eh no, no se preocupe. ¿Hay algún lugar para tomar algo?

- Si, si sale por esa puerta, da al bar, allí le servirán.

- Gracias – se dirigió hacia donde el chico le indico y entro en una pequeña sala que parecía ser una cafetería, detrás de una pequeña barra, solo se encontraba una camarera – buenos días – le saludo.

- Buenos días, siéntese donde quiera, ahora mismo le llevo la carta con las bebidas.

- Gracias – Remus se sentó en una mesa al fondo y Sirius se quedo tirado junto a sus pies.

- Tenga – la chica le daba una carta - ¿va a estar mucho tiempo aquí?

- Aun no lo se seguro.

- Es extraño, porque en esta época del año, no suele haber nadie por aquí, esta zona esta muerta.

- Bueno, a mi me gusta la tranquilidad – miro detenidamente la carta y encontró justo lo que le apetecía -  una cerveza de mantequilla – la chica le puso una cara extraña.

- Bueno, eso es una broma de la... – en ese momento por otra puerta distinta por la que entro Remus que debía ser la que daba a la calle, entraba una chica, la camarera se giro y la miro – si me disculpa – le dijo a Remus, pero el no le contesto, estaba absorto mirando a la recién llegada, no había duda que esos quince años habían pasado por ella, aun cuando ella estaba de espaldas a el se pudo dar cuenta de que era alta y su pelo negro caía libre un poco mas debajo de sus hombros, la camarera la saludo y ella se giro, y Remus vio que llevaba algo en sus brazos, un bebe, eso iba a complicar las cosas y el perro que estaba junto a el debió pensar lo mismo ya que pudo oír gruñir junto a el.

- Hola cariño – grito le camarera – has echado de menos a mama – cogió de los brazos de la chica al bebe y le beso, Remus respiro al darse cuenta que no era de ella - ¿cómo té a tratado la madrina? Bueno al menos no té a perdido.

- Oye, la madrina todavía té paga el sueldo ósea que no te metas con ella – replico la chica, la camarera bajo la voz y le dijo algo en susurros, Remus pudo darse cuenta de que había sido de el, por la manera en que ella giro para mirarlo, fijo sus ojos castaños en los suyos, sin pestañear, luego sonrió a la camarera y le dijo algo, la chica con el  bebe salió por donde minutos antes había entrado la otra chica, que fue detrás de la barra se agacho y salió con dos botellas, se acerco despacio a la mesa donde estaba, dejo una de las botellas delante de el.

- Tendrás que conformarte con cerveza muggle aquí no hay cerveza de mantequilla – le dijo ella sentándose enfrente de el y dándole un trago a la botella que aun tenia en la mano.

- No importa, esta bien también – después de eso se hizo un incomodo silencio - ¿Cómo estas te veo bien?

- ¿Qué hace por este lugar perdido de él mundo Remus Lupin?

- Vine a visitarte, hacia mucho que no te veía.

- Si, quince años para ser exactos y en ellos no he sabido nada de ti y quieres que me crea, que de repente te has acordado de mí y me has venido a ver, sí ya claro. Tengo veintisiete años, ya no soy tan inocente ¿Qué haces aquí Lupin?

- Voldemort ha recuperado sus fuerzas y bastantes aliados, Dumbledore cree que puedas estar en peligro – le dijo él con la calma que acostumbraba a tener.

- Como una simple muggle a la que nadie conoce puede estar en peligro, te has debido de confundir de persona.

- Bueno yo no diría que eres una simple muggle, no hay que olvidar el pequeño concepto que va adyacente a tu apellido.

- Mi apellido es Warrick, no muy corriente ni tampoco muy conocido.

- Los dos sabemos que no es ese, tu sigues siendo Helena, Helena Potter, te guste o no.

- No Lupin te confundes, Helena Potter se quedo aquella noche en el colegio de Hogwarts y esta es la que soy ahora. Me gusta mi vida, no quiero tener que volver a ver ni hablar con Voldemort ni con Dumbledore ni con nadie relacionado con la magia.

- ¿Ni  tan siquiera con Harry? – ella bajo su mirada a la botella.

- ¿Cómo esta? 

- Bien, bueno todo lo bien que se puede esperara cuando te intentan matar, pero bien, es un buen chico. Es muy inteligente, como su madre, muy travieso, como su padre y muy curioso como su tía.

- ¿Qué tía? – dijo fríamente - ¿Acaso él sabe que existo?

- No, nadie le ha hablado de ti, veras solo hace unos años que sabe que es brujo y eso ya lo confundió bastante.

- Ya lo entiendo, decirle que su padre tenia una hermana pequeña a la que enviaron lejos de el, lo puede confundir.

- No es eso – Remus prefirió ignorar el comentario que ella había hecho - Dumbledore cree que no se lo debemos decir, si lo supiera te querría conocer y se pondría en peligro.

- Dumbledore siempre dice, Dumbledore dice que aquí estarás a salvo, Dumbledore dice que no puedes hacer magia, Dumbledore dice, Dumbledore dice ¿sabes? Puede que el no siempre tenga razón.

- Puede, todo el mundo se equivoca.

- Si, todo el mundo se equivoca, pero él decide lo que es mejor para las personas sin consultar antes y eso no es justo – los dos volvieron a guardar silencio, ella saco una cajetilla del pantalón que llevaba y posteriormente encendió un cigarro.

- ¿Ahora fumas? – le pregunto el sorprendido.

- Ahora hago muchas cosas que antes no hacia Lupin. ¿Cuánto tiempo vas a estar aquí?

- Aun no lo sé, debo mirar que no haya ninguna mortigafo por los alrededores y si veo que estas a salvo me iré y te dejare aquí tranquila.

- ¿Y si yo no quiero que estés aquí?

- Vamos Helena no me lo pongas difícil – ella no le contesto se levanto y volvió segundos después con una pequeño recipiente con agua que puso delante del perro.

- ¿Desde cuando tienes perro? 

- Hace poco la verdad, tuve cuando era joven, pero ahora he vuelto a acoger uno – el canino gruño de nuevo.

- Es grande. Espero que se comporte.

- Lo hará tranquila esta muy bien educado – el can puso su cabeza sobre las piernas de la chica y ella lo comenzó a acariciar.

- ¿Te vas a quedar quiera yo o no verdad? 

- Si, lo siento. No quiero molestarte, pero no tengo otra opción.

- No eres tú lo que me molesta, sino los recuerdos que traes contigo.

- Helena – la chica se dio la vuelta para ver quien la llamaba – ya tenemos las maletas listas ¿no te vas a despedir de nosotros? – interrogo la camarera que antes había atendido a Remus con el recepcionista que llevaba al bebe.

- Claro – se levanto de un brinco y fue hacia ellos.

- Señorita – le dijo el chico – si quieres despedirte de tu ahijado ya estas apagando ese cigarro – ella puso mala cara, pero lo apago en el primer cenicero que encontró.

- Os voy a echar de menos – dijo mientras los abrazaba.

- No entiendo porque no te vienes, esto esta muerte en esta época, vamos en el norte es donde esta el dinero ahora.

- No, ya te lo he dicho no voy a cerrar el hotel.

- Pero tu sola no puedes con todo.

- ¿Conque todo? Solo hay una persona hospedada, sabéis que no va a venir nadie más.

- Esta bien, pero si necesitas algo avísanos – el hombre seguía sentado en la mesa mientras la observaba, las facciones de su rostro seguían siendo las mismas, pero sus ojos y su manera de hablar y expresarse era mas fría. El se sentía responsable del resentimiento que ella tenia no por nada fue el quien la saco de Hogwarts y sabia que aquella noche no la olvidaría fácilmente.

Cuando entro en la sala común de Gryffindor la vio allí sentada en el sillón mientras la profesora McGonagall, hablaba con ella, se giro cuando le vio.

- Remus – le llamo – diré a la McGonagall  que se calle, esta contando mentiras, diré que se calle – la niña se abrazaba a su cintura llorando.

- Tiene ya todas sus cosas preparadas esta lista, pero no consigo que acepte las cosas.

- Gracias minerva – le dijo él  - yo hablare con ella – la separo de el y la sentó de nuevo en el sofá – Helena, yo de veras que lo siento y me resulta muy duro decirte esto, pero es cierto James y Lily...

- No – grito ella tapándose los oídos – no es verdad, tu también me mientes, no es verdad ¿Dónde esta Sirius? Trae a Sirius, él me dirá la verdad.

- Sirius no puede venir Helena.

- Si que puede, si de verdad le paso algo a James él vendrá. La profesora McGonagall no lo conoce pero nosotros si y sabemos que es mentira lo que ella cuenta ¿a qué sí?

- No lo siento pequeña, no sabes como me duele decirte esto, pero es cierto lo que te ha contado.

- No, no lo es el jamás nos traicionaría, jamás.

- Tranquila todo saldrá bien – le decía mientras la intentaba abrazar.

- No, suéltame. Tú eres un mentiroso como todos, no quiero saber nada de ti, vete.

- No puedo, te tienes que venir conmigo, debo llevarte a un sitio en el que estés a salvo.

- Yo no me voy, James me dijo que tenia que estar aquí, que en Hogwarts estaba a salvo, no me voy. El me vendrá a buscar.

- Helena por dios no me lo hagas más difícil – pero ella no le escuchaba, solo le golpeaba intentando que el no la cogiera, pero era inútil, ella solo tenia trece años y Remus diecinueve, así que no le costo nada cogerla en brazos y salir con ella del lugar.

- Bueno pues nos quedamos nosotros solos – estaba de nuevo sentada enfrente de el – Lupin ¿me estas escuchando?

- Si, perdona ¿Qué has dicho?

- Que nos quedamos los dos solos, mis dos últimos empleados se han ido.

- ¿Por qué?

- Esta zona de la costa en invierno es un desierto, todo cierra, solo queda la gente del pueblo, así que los hoteles no tienen mucha gente y no puedo mantenerlos a los empleados durante el invierno, así que ellos se suelen ir al norte que es donde esta la gente y donde se saca dinero.

- Pero tu tienes dinero, tus padres te dejaron mucho dinero en Griyndors.

- No he tocado ese dinero nunca y por ahora no lo haré. Esto lo levante yo solita.

- Eres tan orgullosa como lo era tu hermano.

- Y de que le sirvió a él. El orgullo no es nada Lupin, nada – el perro volvió a posar su cabeza sobre las piernas de la chica – es muy mimoso tu animal.

- Bueno te tiene aprecio.

- Que suerte la mía – contesto sarcásticamente - ¿Tienes hambre?

- A decir verdad, sí. Bastante.

- Pues dame unos minutos y te sirvo algo, que le doy de comer al perro no tengo comida de animales.

- Tampoco es la que él come, es un poco exquisito para comer, suelo darle lo mismo que para mí.

- Si que tienes tu un perro señorito – entro por una puerta que había detrás de la barra.

- Para mí que me odia – le dijo Remus al can.

- Guau – ladro él como afirmación.

Al cabo de unos veinte minutos volvió a aparecer ella con la comida que puso delante de ellos, se sentó también a comer y la conversación fue similar a la que habían mantenido antes.

- Sabes que Sirius se ha fugado de Azkaban, he hablado con él, es inocente – le dijo él para romper el hielo.

- Calla no me lo puedo creer, quien lo diría yo no desde luego, porque no te lo dije mas que unas cien veces ¿verdad?

- Mira en aquel momento por mucho que tu me hubieses dicho no lo hubiera creído, es de lógica y tú lo sabes, todas las pruebas apuntaban a el y tu solo...

- Era una niña mimada a la que nadie hacia caso.

- No era eso lo que iba a decir, no pongas palabras en mi boca que yo no he dicho.

- Pero si pensado.

- Tampoco lo he pensado Helena, por favor – el ladrido de un perro los hizo callar a los dos.

- Oye porque no te vas a acostar ¿Sabes donde esta tu habitación?

- Es la 201.

- Esta en la segunda planta, según sales del ascensor a mano izquierda la primera habitación que te encuentras. Yo me voy a dormir.

- ¿Dónde duermes tu?

- En mi cama – contesto secamente saliendo de la estancia.


	2. Aqui no hay magia

- Esa niña siempre me ha encantado, menudo temperamento sigue teniendo.

- Sirius no resulta gracioso, no va a dejar que la protejamos, sé esta poniendo en peligro.

- Ella ni siquiera sabe que esta en peligro Remus, yo creo que si te sentaras con ella y se lo explicaras todo lo entendería.

- Ya lo sabe, lleva quince años escondida, que se cree que es porque nos aburríamos y por eso hicimos eso.

- No sé que se cree, lo único que yo veo en ella es miedo, no lo notas, esta asustada.

- Pues lo disimula muy bien.

- ¿Y tu porque estas enfadado?

- No lo sé. Porque no me gusta encontrarme en esta situación. Me confunde. Parece que le moleste que estemos aquí.

- No nos confundamos, yo para ella no estoy, osea que si alguien le molesta eres tu.

- Gracias Sirius, tu apoyo incondicional, me ha llegado al alma – el otro no le contesto agito su varita en el aire y murmuro unas palabras - ¿Qué haces?

- Cierro todas las puertas y ventanas mágicamente, por sí acaso.

Se levanto nerviosa, no había dormido muy bien, la vuelta de Remus a su vida, significaba una complicación, sabia que si estaba ahí era porque el señor tenebroso se había hecho muy fuerte y que había una posibilidad que viniera a por ella, aunque seguía sin entender porque, puede que su verdadero apellido fuera Potter, pero realmente por eso se debía matar a una persona, solo porque un día juro que no dejaría ni a un solo Potter con vida. Y lo estaba haciendo muy bien, no se podía negar ya solo quedaban dos Harry y ella, todavía recordaba como habían asesinado a sus padres delante de sus ojos, su madre la había escondido en una habitación secreta del salón y desde allí lo había visto y oído todo, un escalofrió recorrió todo su cuerpo. Necesitaba salir de allí, sentía como si se estuviera ahogando, había reprimido todos esos recuerdos y también el dolor que ellos llevaban y no podía ni quería que todo saliera ahora. Se vistió rápido y bajo corriendo hacia la puerta principal.

- Remus Lupin abre inmediatamente – el interesado se levanto de la cama sobresaltado, miro a la otra cama donde su compañero dormía.

- Sirius es Helena – pero el otro no contestaba, se levanto rápido y empezó a sacudir al animago – es Helena, rápido transformare antes de que te vea.

- ¿Qué quiere? Pero si todavía es muy temprano.

- Abre inmediatamente Lupin – oia detrás de la puerta.

- ¿Qué le has hecho esta vez para que este así?

- Yo, pero si todavía no la vi desde anoche. Venga que voy a abrir – el hombre se transformo en perro mientras su amigo abría la puerta.

- Tu – le daba golpes con su dedo indice en el pecho - ¿quién te crees que eres?

- Tranquila – le dijo sujetándole la mano con la que le seguía dando.

- Suéltame – le grito – como te atreves a cerrar las puertas con magia.

- Yo no... – se quedo callado, que le iba a decir, yo no fui, fue el perro – no pensé que te fuera a molestar.

- Pues me ha molestado y mucho. Este es mi hotel y aquí no hay magia. Espero que no lo vuelvas a hacer.

- Era para tu seguridad – Helena en ese momento hubiese jurado que el perro se estaba riendo.

- Aquí no hay magia – le repitió – y ahora quita el hechizo quiero salir – con un elegante movimiento de mano, Remus agito su varita.

- Ya esta, listo.

- Bien gracias – se giro para irse cuando él le sujeto del brazo.

- ¿Se puede saber donde vas?

- No te tengo que dar ningún tipo de explicación a ti pero para que lo sepas, voy a salir a correr.

- ¿A correr? 

- Si, me gusta correr cuando estoy estresada y desde que tu has llegado lo estoy bastante.

- ¿Te puedo acompañar? Serán cinco minutos mientras tu te vistes yo ya estaré listo.

- Primero no, no puedes me gusta correr sola y segundo ya estoy vestida.

- No estas vestida. Eso – dijo señalando sus pantalones y él top que llevaba – no es ropa.

- Si que lo es, son culotes para correr en el mundo muggle todos los utilizan.

- Y que, pero no esta bien que tú los utilices.

- ¿Por qué no? – Remus se quedo mirando al perro que miraba expectante la discusión – esperas que el te diga porque no los puedo usar.

- Claro que no – volvió a mirar al can con cara de ¿o sí?, Pero el perro lo único que hizo fue echarse en el suelo y estirarse – de menuda ayuda sirves.

- Mira tu puedes seguir esperando a que el perro te diga si puedo o no usar los pantalones, mientras tanto yo me voy, ya me contaras que te digo cuando vuelva. Y ya que hablamos de vestimenta, puedes dormir como quieras, me da exactamente igual, pero cuando me vengas a abrir la puerta ponte algo encima por favor – Remus se miro y se dio cuenta de que solo llevaba sus bóxer puestos.

- Pues que sepas que esto tapa mas que lo que tu llevas puesto – grito.

- Y doy gracias a dios – le respondió ella ya desde el piso de abajo.

- Es increíble siempre tiene que decir la ultima palabra – se dio la vuelta al oír unas risas detrás de el.

- Parecéis dos niños pequeños ¿cómo se te ocurre discutir con ella?

- Pero tu vez normal que salga con esa ropa.

- A mí me gusta – contesto el otro encogiéndose de hombros – le hace parecer una señorita, seguro que se lo pone para parecer que es una mujer.

- Sirius es una mujer.

- No, no lo es – contesto echándose sobre la cama.

- ¿Pero tu donde la estas mirando?

- ¿Y tu donde la estas mirando?

- Pero tú la has visto bien, no es una niña es una mujer echa y derecha. Has visto las curvas que tiene.

- Oye tu que estas hablando de Helena, no tiene curvas – Remus levanto una de sus cejas.

- A ver si lo entiendo el chico de a mí me gustan todas, es incapaz de ver a Helena como una mujer.

- No es una mujer es Helena, no te acuerdas la que se dormía en mi regazo todas las noches y yo le metía en su camita, la que con esa cara de ángel hacia lo que me pidiera. Esa es a la que yo veo. ¿Tu que ves?

- Yo veo a dos idiotas hablando tranquilamente en vez de estar vigilando a quien deben – los otros dos pegaron un brinco al oír la voz.

- Por dios Severus quieres matarnos de un infarto – susurro Remus.

- Quiere matarnos sin mas – gruño Sirius - ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Dumbledore me ha mandado venir a ver como os iba. Pero esta claro que le diré que mal ¿dónde se supone que esta?

- Detrás de ti – Severus se giro y la vio allí delante de el, se quedo atontado mirándola, no podía creer que fuera la misma niña que conoció, ahora era una mujer y no una cualquiera, si no una de esas que los hombres se giran para verla - ¿vas a llenar mi hotel de magos indeseables o con este basta? – Remus no le contesto solo se giro para mirar a Sirius que se había transformado antes de que ella se diera cuenta - ¿estas esperando que vuelva a contestar el perro por ti?

- Así que esta que tengo aquí delante es Helena Potter, cualquiera lo diría – Snape la miro de arriba abajo antes de seguir hablando – y yo que pensé que no pasarías de una niña mal criada y contestona.

- Que casualidad porque yo jamás pensé que tu pasarías de ser un sucio mortigafo asesino.

- Helena – le regaño Remus – Severus ahora esta de nuestro lado, pertenece a la orden y Dumbledore confía en él.

- Como te dije anoche, el no es dios, y se puede confundir. Si me disculpáis solo vine a decirte que el desayuno se servirá en un hora. ¿Tu amigo se quedara a desayunar?

- No, no lo haré.

- Pues yo continuo con lo mío, adiós – brindo una mirada de desprecio al exmortigafo antes de irse, pero el la continuo mirando mientras ella salía.

- Severus. Severus. ¿Snape se puede saber que estas mirando?

- Si Potter llegara a ver a su hermana así la encerraría en lo alto de un torreón.

- No sé de que hablas.

- Vamos Lupin hasta tu con tu santidad te tienes que haber fijado en ella. 

- Severus no olvides que estas hablando de la hermana de uno de mis mejores amigos y que ella es como una hermana para mí.

- Si, si se ve que tu la miras como una hermana.

- Me voy a vestir, dile a Dumbledore que todo va bien– cerro la puerta antes de que el otro añadiera nada.


	3. Subidon

El día paso rápido, Remus y Sirius no se movieron del salón de la primera planta y Helena hacia acto de aparición de vez en cuando para recoger algo o limpiar, le decía palabras contadas y si le podía responder con monosílabos mejor que mejor, Remus en el fondo lo agradeció estaba ya cansado de discutir con ella.

Estaba tan sumergido en sus pensamientos que termino durmiéndose cuando despertó miro al perro que miraba la tele sin pestañear.

- ¿Dónde esta Helena? – le pregunto él hizo caso omiso, tenia el mando de la tele y le intentaba dar con una de sus pesuñas para cambiar – Sirius ¿Helena?

- Guau – contesto el can.

- Ya sé que te puede parecer extraño,  pero aunque paso mucho tiempo contigo, sigo sin entender tus ladridos.

- Que no lo sé – contesto el otro transformándose en persona y dándole por fin al botón del mando – estará en su habitación.

- ¿Cuánto hace de la ultima vez  que paso por aquí?

- Cuando Romeo mata al primo de Julieta

- ¿Qué?

- Eso era lo que pasaba en la película la ultima vez que la vi.

- ¿Cuánto hace de eso en tiempo real? Sirius – le grito viendo como se había quedado de nuevo absorto viendo la tele.

- Pues no se unas dos películas y media mas o menos.

- ¿Dos películas y media? ¿Cuánto dura una película?

- Dos horas mas o menos.

- Por dios Sirius y lo dices tan tranquilo.

- Si, te dejo una nota, vino un chico y se fue con él.

- A ver si lo entiendo – Remus inspiraba y expiraba – me estas diciendo que la has dejado irse con un tío que no sabes quien era.

- Yo no sé quien era, pero por el modo en que él la besaba para mí que ella sí lo sabia.

- ¿Se besaban? – y a el que le importaba si se besaba o con algún chico, él estaba allí para su seguridad no para meterse en su vida amorosa - ¿Pero se besaban como amigos? –que no te importa, para que preguntas.

- No, te puedo asegurar que ese no era un beso de amigos – en ese momento un coche freno en la entrada y al cabo de unos segundos Helena hizo aparición por la puerta la chica y Sirius volvió a su condición de perro.

- Hola – grito mientras daba saltos hasta ellos- no te vas a creer lo que he hecho.

- ¿Se puede saber donde has ido? – le pregunto el molesto - ¿y con quien?

- Al acantilado Wasluter, esta a una hora de aquí y he saltado por un puente – grito abrazándose al cuello de el.

- ¿Cómo que has saltado por un puente? Estas muy mojada.

- Si te atan los pies con unas cuerdas y luego te dejas caer se te ponen aquí – dijo señalando su garganta – pero es increíble sientes una la sensación de que vas a caer y luego plaf la cuerda te frena, pero cuando me iban a soltar me resbale y me caí al rió, pero fue emocionante te sube algo por aquí – dijo señalando su estomago – y te llega hasta aquí  - continuo hasta su boca. Es... no se puede describir con palabras, lo tienes que hacer un día – Remus la miraba mientras ella hablaba sin parar, dando saltos de vez en cuando y agitando sus brazos de sobremanera, estaba emocionada, sus ojos brillaban y ella no paraba de reír.

- Tienes un subidon de adrenalina.

- Puede, pero menudo subidon. Achits.

- Jesús y para colmo cogerás una pulmonía.

- Anda vete a acostarte que te llevo ahora algo caliente.

- Hocicos – llamo Helena – ven te echo una carrera hasta mi habitación – el perro la miro y luego volvió a intentar darle con la pezuña al mando – vale pues corro yo sola.

- Todavía sigues vestida – interrogo Remus.

- ¿Qué me traes?

- Un cacao a no ser que ahora me digas que tampoco lo tomas ya y que no te gusta.

- Si que me gusta – ella empezó a desabrochar los botones de su camisa.

- Helena sigo aquí – dijo él dándose la vuelta.

- Lo sé. Pero también sabia que te volverías – ella se puso rápidamente el pijama – ya esta te puedes volver. Dame esas pastillas de ahí.

- ¿Qué es esto? – pregunto él entregándole la caja.

- Una prevención, son por si he cogido frió, lo tomo con el cacao caliente que tu me has traído y mañana estaré como una rosa. 

- ¿Método muggle?

- Si ¿Quieres ver la tele conmigo?

- Si vale – bueno era increíble parecía que estaban teniendo una conversación sin discutir por primera vez. Ella le dejo espacio a un lado de la cama y prendió la tele.

- Tu perro es muy raro, lleva toda la tarde ahí sentado viendo la tele y hasta parecía que lo entendía cuando algo no le gustaba cambiaba de canal – Remus se apoyaba en el cabecero y la cama y subía sus piernas pero sin llegar a echarse del todo.

- Bueno siempre fue muy inteligente.

- Yo nunca había visto uno tan inteligente.

- Bueno la verdad es único.

- Remus.

- Dime. ¿Sabes que me has llamado por mi nombre?

- Sí. Háblame de Harry.

- Bueno no se que contarte, es un buen chico, tiene un corazón muy grande.

- ¿Tiene amigos?

- Si bueno en el mundo mágico él es famoso, casi todo el mundo quiere ser amigo de el, pero tiene a dos en especial a Ron Weasley y a Hermione Granger, ellos son sus dos mejores amigos – se quedo en silencio cuando ella apoyo su cabeza en su estomago – los tres se han enfrentado ya a Voldemort mas veces de las que debieran y hasta ahora han salido airosos, claro que no es de extrañar, porque Hermione es la mas inteligente de Hogwarts sabes a mi siempre me recuerda a Lily, es como ella necesita que todo este perfecto, pasa mas tiempo en la biblioteca que en cualquier otro lugar.

- Como Lily – susurro ella.

- Sí igual. Son buenos chicos, muy valientes por algo son de Gryffindor.

- No creo que la valentía tenga nada que ver con Gryffindor, porque yo también fui a Gryffindor y la valentía brilla por su ausencia.

- Porque dices eso – ella suspiro cuando le empezó a acariciar el pelo, recordó como Sirius hacia siempre eso para que ella se durmiera.

- Porque no quiero volver a saber nada del mundo mágico, prefiero estar aquí escondida en mi mundo que volver a esa realidad. El día que me fuiste a buscar a Hogwarts mi valentía se quedo en aquella sala. Viví hasta la mayoría de edad en un orfanato ¿lo sabias? – ella se recostó y se puso a la misma altura que él apoyando su cabeza en su hombro.

- No, no lo sabia creí que Dumbledore te había dejado con una familia.

- No, pensó que allí seria más difícil localizarme, no me gustaba nada estar allí, nadie me arropaba por las noches, no era un mal sitio, pero lo odiaba, cuando acabe entre a trabajar para un anciano, era un ogro solo sabia gritar e insultar, pero por alguna razón me cogió cariño y cuando murió me dejo este edificio en su testamento y así fue como monte el hotel. Y me gusta como llevo mi vida ahora, no quiero mas muertes a mí alrededor – él hizo lo único que se le ocurrió en ese momento, abrazarla durante varios minutos – sigues oliendo también – le dijo ella y le dio un beso en el cuello.

- Helena ¿Qué estas haciendo?

- No lo sé – dijo antes de dejarse vencer por el sueño – él la acostó y la tapo con las mantas, la miro por unos instantes antes de darle un beso en la mejilla.

- Que estas haciendo Remus – pensaba para él – no te compliques, estas aquí solo para que ella siga a salvo, no te impliques sentimentalmente, ya es tarde para no implicarse – se dijo – muy tarde.


	4. No te odio

- ¿Nena donde estas? Aun no te has levantado – Remus salió a la recepción a ver quien estaba gritando.

- ¿Le puedo ayudar en algo? – pregunto a un chico joven de pelo negro y ojos grises.

- Buenooooo. ¿Y tu quien eres? – el hombre daba vueltas alrededor de el – cariño tu me puedes ayudar en lo que quieras.

- Ni se te pase por la cabeza Henry.

- Helena. Nena  ven a darle un abrazo al tío Henry – ella bajo las escaleras corriendo y de un salto se coloco en las caderas del hombre y le dio un sonoro beso en los labios.

- ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Me has echado de menos?

- He estado muy bien nena y claro que te he echado de menos. ¿Quién es él? – interrogo mirando a Remus.

- Un amigo de cuando era pequeña – el chico la bajo y se acerco a Remus.

- Henry Willianson – le dijo ofreciéndole la mano.

- Remus Lupin.

- Aaaaaahhhhhhhhh – Remus se sobresalto por el grito – no me digas que tú eres Remus, ella me hablo mucho de ti – gritaba agitando sus manos de arriba abajo.

- Henry déjale en paz que lo vas a asustar.

- ¿Qué te hablo de mí? – interrogo Remus con una sonrisa en sus labios.

- De nada que te importe – corto la chica – ¿cuando has llegado a la ciudad?

- Ahora mismo cielo, ni siquiera he pasado por casa, vine a verte a ti primero. Si ves que se pone bordo – se giro para mirar a Remus – le das un par de azotes en el trasero y ya veras como se calma.

- Henry – le regaño Helena – no le digas esas cosas.

- Mira nena, mañana me voy odio los sitios tan pueriles como este pueblo solo vine a hacerte una visita a ti, así que te quiero esta noche...

- Henry ¿Estas ahí? – un chico rubio entraba en ese momento – ahí estas. Me dijiste que no tardarías.

- Ya voy cariño, mira te presento Helena, Remus él es Jon.

- Hola  - saludo el chico.

- No es muy listo – susurro Henry para que el otro no lo escuchara – pero es un dios en la cama.

- ¿Así? – interrogo Helena, Remus estaba sin palabras.

- Si y quita esa cara es mío, te conozco manteen tus manos alejadas de mi hombre.

- Vamos Henry – le dijo ella con voz melosa – yo nunca te haría eso.

- Nunca ha podido – dijo el chico a Remus – que no es lo mismo. Bueno esta noche a las once os quiero listos a los dos, nos vamos de juerga.

- No creo que podamos ir – contesto el licántropo.

- Tu puedes hacer lo que quieras Lupin, yo voy a salir.

- Bueno pues entonces os veo luego. Chao cielo – le dio un beso en los labios a la chica y salió del hotel.

- ¿Vas a venir? – pregunto ella.

- No me parece buena idea, no sabemos si alguien té esta vigilando.

- Por dios Lupin si alguien me estuviera vigilando lo sabría todo el pueblo, si no llegan ni a 50 personas, además tu escoges o té quedas en casa con Hocicos –que en ese momento hacia aparición demandando algo para comer – o te vienes con nosotros. Espera ahí – le dijo mientras salía corriendo.

- Esta chica esta loca – susurro Remus.

- Toma – le coloco sobre los brazos una camisa y un pantalón – si vas a venir, no quiero que llames la atención, igual se te ocurre salir con una túnica. Tengo que arreglarme para salir – cantaba mientras se iba.

Henry ya había llegado hace un rato y el reloj de la recepción marcaba ya las once y cuarto.

- ¿Cuánto mas se supone que va a tardar?- Remus miraba el reloj y luego a sus compañeros.

- Esta niña siempre igual – comento Henry – te digo yo que llega tarde hasta su funeral.

- Ten cuidado Henry si te muerdes te puedes envenenar.

- Chica estas preciosa como siempre – Remus se quedo mirándola sin palabras, desde luego cuanto más la miraba, menos se parecía a la niña que un día conoció. Llevaba el pelo suelto, un poco de maquillaje en la cara, un pantalón negro y una camiseta que le quedaba un poco rara ahora que la miraba mejor pero aun así estaba increíble, tal vez seria la moda muggle.

- He tardado – recalco esta palabra mientras miraba sonriente a Henry – por que soy incapaz de subir esta cremallera y poner el corpiño bien – se giro dando la espalda a Remus, que se quedo mirando su espalda desnuda.

- Lupin no te lo vas a creer, pero si me paso toda la noche sujetando el corpiño así, voy a estar muy incomoda, le puedes subir la cremallera.

- Si claro – hocicos saltaba delante de ellos – no hocicos ya te lo he dicho.

- ¿Qué le pasa? – pregunto Helena.

- Que quiere venir.

- Extraño perro – dijo Henry.

- No sabes cuanto.

Llegaron al único local abierto en todo el pueblo, era un bar donde los fines de semana iba todo el pueblo durante el invierno, nada mas entrar Helena saludaba a todo el mundo, incluso Henry parecía conocer a bastante gente.

- La reina de la noche esta aquí – dijo un chico junto a Helena.

- Gracias Ricky – le contesto Henry – pero sabes que no eres mi tipo.

- Bueno y mira a quien tenemos aquí al hijo prodigo, que pasa no has dejado ya varón vivo en Londres y por eso estas aquí.

- No, quería saber si tú eras tan imbecil como la ultima vez que te vi – los dos chicos se acercaban uno al otro.

- Ya basta – la chica los separaba poniéndose ella en medio – dejarlo, me quiero divertir no ver una pelea de gallitos.

- De gallito y gallina cariño no te confundas – dijo Henry.

- Al menos tienes claro lo que eres – murmuro ricky.

- Claro que lo tengo y tu como llevas eso de ser la gallina.

- Ya esta bien –grito Helena – ¿Jon quieres bailar conmigo?

- Claro – los dos salieron a la pista mientras Henry y Remus se sentaban en una mesa.

- ¿Tú eres de aquí? – pregunto Remus.

- Si, no te contó Helena que el hotel lo saco de una herencia.

- Sí.

- Bueno yo era el sobrino del anciano. Pero este pueblo no es para mí, no hay ruido ni coches, es demasiado silencioso. No me gusta el silencio. Además aquí siempre me encontrare con gente como ricky, son buenas personas pero viven en el siglo pasado y para ellos es una vergüenza que a un hombre le gusten los de su mismo sexo, es algo que ven fatal, solo vengo aquí por ella, si no ninguno de estos pueblerinos me verían el pelo.

- Lo siento.

- No lo hagas no me importa, nadie de estos tiene que ver conmigo, mira mi hito era un cascarrabias, dios protestaba por todo y parecía odiar a todo el mundo, pero aun así él lo aceptaba, eso es lo que me importa. Pero mira si será imbecil, ¿cuantos años han pasado ya? – Remus siguió la vista de Henry hasta el muchacho que antes habían llamado ricky – lleva como seis años detrás de ella, míralo no le quita los ojos de encima, pero ella como si nada, esa chica no sabe lo que tiene.

- ¿A que te refieres?

- Mírala, observara, con cada uno de sus movimientos desprende sensualidad y ni siquiera se da cuenta. Por favor tiene un cuerpo de escándalo, tenia que estar prohibido y sin contar y espero no ofenderte con esto, que en la cama no tiene desperdicio.

- ¿Te lo han contado? – Remus y a ti que te importa como lo sabe, te da igual a ti te da igual, repítetelo.

- No lo sé por propia experiencia, ella perdió su virginal virtud conmigo  – el licántropo bario los ojos como platos al mirar a su interlocutor – no pongas esa cara tonto, fue con la única chica con la que he estado y te digo que a mi no gustándome las mujeres, hubiese repetido con ella.

- Creo que no quiero saber mas – contesto el otro dándole un largo trago a la bebida que acababan de traer.

- Perdona no te quería incomodar, pero yo digo las cosas como son. Oye te puedo preguntar algo.

- Bueno supongo que sí.

- ¿Cómo murió James?

- ¿Ella te hablo de James? 

- No, jamás pero nos gustaba quedarnos hasta tarde hablando y alguna vez nos dormíamos y lo llamaba en sueños y le decía a alguien que por favor no le hiciera daño. Pero nunca me atreví a preguntarle, se que le hace daño, me hablo de ti, de un tal Sirius de Peter y alguna vez pero muy de vez en cuando de James.

- Su hermano fue asesinado, supongo que por eso no le gusta hablar sobre ello. Es lógico en cierta manera.

- Si bueno cambiemos a un tema mas divertido tu bailas Remus.

- No, no tengo ni idea de bailar.

- Pues si quieres conquistar a la señorita lo tendrás que hacer, porque a ella le encanta bailar.

- Bueno, pero yo no quiero conquistar a nadie.

- Ya claro que no, si tu te lo crees yo también.

Los otros dos vinieron a sentarse después de dos canciones mas y allí estuvieron bebiendo y riendo hasta ya pasada la madrugada, Remus nunca había salido así por el mundo muggle pero le resultaba muy divertido.

- No es verdad..

- Si que lo es – rió ella – se lo merecía y como no podía utilizar magia pues fue lo único que se me ocurrió – estaban entrando en el hotel.

- No puedo creer que tu y Henry hicierais algo así.

- Si, fuimos al granero del padre de Ricky y cogimos el estierco y cuando paso baje el punto lo dejamos caer sobre él. Nos quiso matar. ¿Quieres un cacao?

- S, gracias, me apetece. Pero donde esta la niña dulce y agradable que yo conocí – pregunto Remus – mientras la miraba apoyado en la mesa de la cocina – quien es esa loca que le tira estiércol a las personas.

- Oye – contesto ella haciéndose la ofendida – se lo merecía.

- Madre pues miedo me das, porque si le hicisteis eso a ese chico por llamarte inútil que me harás a mí que me odias – ella paro de echar el cacao en la leche y se giro para mirarle.

- Yo no te odio Remus ¿por qué piensas eso?

- Bueno esta claro que no quieres que este aquí, lo has dicho varias veces.

- Si pero también te dije el primer día que te vi que no era por ti si no por los recuerdos, tu presencia hace que todo vuelva a mi mente de nuevo y eso es lo que no quiero – ella se apoyaba en la mesa con el – yo nunca podría odiarte. Fuiste mi primer amor – le dijo con una sonrisa.

- ¿Yo? – interrogo él – no te confundes, fue Sirius.

- No fuiste tu.

- No, Sirius.

- Lo que me faltaba por oír, que tu me dijeras de quien estoy enamorada.

- ¿Estas? – pregunto él.

- Estaba – contesto ella atorándose.

- ¿Por qué ya no lo estas? – el se había levantado de la mesa y la miraba ahora de frente.

- Seguro – lo miraba ahí delante de ella con esa dulce mirada que siempre había echo que su corazón fuese mucho mas rápido que no se pudo resistir, se acerco a el y le dio un suave beso en los labios, se separo escasos milímetros de el sin abrir los ojos cuando sintió los labios de el sobre los suyos, paso sus brazos por su cuello y dejo que sus lenguas bailaran al unísono, cada uno de los besos era mas febril que el anterior y los dos podían sentir aumentar la temperatura en su cuerpo. Cuando ella bajo sus manos por toda su espalda hasta llegar a donde pierde su nombre y acercarlo mas a ella, el perdió el poco sentido que le quedaba, puso sus manos en sus caderas y la elevo hasta ponerla encima de la mesa sin dejar de besarla, se fue recostando hasta que se puso sobre ella, le acariciaba las largas piernas que ella había enrollado en su cintura y bajaba sus besos por el cuello hasta el principio de sus senos acariciándolos por encima de la tela, mientras ella desabrochaba los botones de su camisa, el localizo la cremallera de su corpiño y empezaba a deslizarla cuando oyó un gruñido seguido de un ladrido, se giraron para contemplar a un gran perro negro con las patas sobre la mesa mirándolos.

Feliz año 2004


	5. Todo quemado

- ¿Qué quiere?  - interrogo la chica mirando al perro.

- Pues... – matarme pensó el licántropo.

- Seguro que quiere salir.

- ¿A donde? – la chica le miro con cara incrédula.

- Ya sabes a los perros se les saca para que hagan sus necesidades – contesto ella con tono de y tu tienes perro.

- A si claro – miro a la chica que todavía seguía debajo de él y al perro que le miraba con malas pulgas y por un segundo pensó en darle una patada y seguir con lo que estaba haciendo. 

Se levanto de encima de ella y fue detrás del can que ya salía, antes de cruzar la puerta le echo un ultimo vistazo, ella estaba aun recostada en la mesa respirando agitadamente y con sus manos tapándose la cara.

Al llegar a la calle la única luz que había era la de las farolas que alumbraban la vía,  pudo ver que Sirius ya se había transmutado y caminaba de un lado a otro, se sentía como si fuera un niño que hubiese hecho una travesura y fuese a ser castigado. No tuvo suficientes reflejos para esquivar al animago cuando le dio un puñetazo que le hizo caer al suelo.

- Lo siento – le dijo mientras le daba la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse – pero no concibo aun lo que vi hace unos minutos. ¿En que estabas pensando?

- A decir verdad no estaba pensando mucho – murmuro el otro.

- Remus no me digas eso que te vuelvo a arrear. Es Helena – dijo señalando hacia el hotel – nuestra niñita ¿Te acuerdas? La hermana de James. La única chica que íbamos a dejar entrar en los merodeadores cuando tuviera los años suficientes.

- Lo sé Sirius, sé quien es, pero yo no puedo verla de la misma manera que lo haces tu, no la puedo ver como la niñita que era en Hogwarts, me atrae y mucho.

- Pero escúchate a ti mismo, como que te atrae, no puede es una niña.

- Joder Sirius que de niña no tiene nada por favor tiene veintisiete años.

- Y tu 33 eso no te dice nada ¿eh?

- Si, que ya no soy un chiquillo para andarme con tonterías, creo que me he enamorado de ella.

- Pero estas loco no puedes enamorarte de Helena. Venga Remus olvídate de ella no es para ti.

- Pero es a la que quiero.

- Y me quieres decir de que va a servir que tu la quieras cuando desaparezcas por las noche para convertirte en lobo y eso esperando que no se te olvide tomar la poción como ocurrió con Harry en Hogwarts y la ataques – se arrepintió en el mismo momento en que termino de hablar de todo lo que había dicho.

- Tienes razón.

- No, no la tengo es que estoy enfadado y he dicho las cosas sin pensar.

- Puede pero es cierto.

- Escucha Remus no lo es, tu nunca le harías daño.

- No, no en mi forma humana pero el lobo no distingue. Oye voy a que me dé un poco de aire.

- Te acompaño.

- No, prefiero dar una vuelta yo solo, tu quédate con ella.

- Pero...

- En serio quédate con ella. – lo sentía tanto por su amigo, sabia que le había hecho mucho daño con sus palabras y no era lo que había pretendido, lo había hecho sin pensar en las consecuencias de sus actos, lo había pillado por sorpresa todo lo que había pasado.

Seguía aun sentada en la mesa con una tonta sonrisa en su rostro, desde que él había llegado había vuelto a florecer sentimientos que creía olvidados. Bajo sus pies al suelo y se dispuso a caminar hacia su habitación dando saltitos al caminar.

- Potter – oyó a sus espaldas se le helo la sangre, nadie la había llamado así desde Howgarts, se dio la vuelta y vio a un hombre pequeño y regoldito que en ese momento se dejaba ver.

- ¿Peter? – interrogo ella - ¿Eres tu? – iba a acercarse a él cuando se percato de que no estaba solo y que algo brillaba en su brazo.

- Te lo dije, es ella la reconocería en cualquier sitio por muchos años que pasaran.

- Tus padres y tu hermano estarían orgullosos de la chica tan bonita en la que te has transformado.

- Malfoy – dijo con asco.

- Aun me recuerdas que gran honor.

- No eres bienvenido a mi casa. Peter ¿Qué haces con él?

- Niñita ingenua tus protectores no te lo han dicho – miro al rubio de pelo largo que le había dicho y luego al que fue amigo de su hermano y en ese momento ella pareció darse cuenta entonces de todo.

- Tu traicionaste a James.

- Fue solo una cuestión de supervivencia nada mas – contesto la rata con una sonrisa.

- Es una lastima que tengamos que matarte – añadió Malfoy fijando su mirada en su escote – pero son ordenes del Lord, si por mí fuera te puedo asegurar que tendrías otro final,  avadaba Kedabra – cerro sus ojos esperando el fin sintió como algo la golpeaba y caía al suelo con un peso sobre ella, abrió los ojos y pudo ver a hocicos encima de ella, volvió a cerrar los ojos y echo el aire que había estado conteniendo fue entonces cuando noto como el cuerpo que había sobre ella cambiaba, volvió de nuevo a abrir sus ojos y se encontró con unos azules que la miraban intensamente.

- Hola pequeña ¿Me extrañaste?

- Sirius.

- Luego nos saludamos correctamente, ahora vamos a tener un poco de embrollo – se levanto, levantándola a ella al mismo tiempo y poniéndose delante de ella – Malfoy padre, cuanto honor tu por aquí, pero mira si ha venido con su pequeña mascota, venga Peter salta, salta – dijo mientras chascaba sus dedos en el aire.

- Muérete Black.

- Tienes una mascota muy desobediente – seguidamente les lanzo un hechizo que ellos devolvieron. Helena se sujeto a Sirius mientras él le indicaba los movimientos, tenia cerrados sus ojos porque tenia miedo de mirar y saber lo que pasaba.  Ya llevaba un rato si oír nada y empezó a notar un olor, después un golpe y sintió como alguien halaba de ella, miro y pudo ver que estaban en una de las habitaciones se giro y vio fuego.

- ¿Estas bien?

- Mi hotel esta ardiendo – fue lo único que dijo.

- Sirius. Helena. Sirius – se podían oír los gritos provenientes de la calle.

- Remus – grito el animago desde una de las ventanas – aquí arriba.

- ¿Estáis bien?

- Si pero tenemos que salir de aquí. ¿Eres capaz de cogerla?

- Si.

- Mi hotel esta ardiendo – volvió a repetir la chica junto a el.

- Mejor el hotel que nosotros – le contesto cogiendola en brazos – llevo tiempo sin verte nena pero supongo que en este tiempo ¿no habrás aprendido a volar? – ella noto el aire frió de la noche en su rostro.

- ¿A volar? – fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de que el moreno la dejara caer, noto que algo la sostenía y vio el rostro de Remus – lo mato, Black ven aquí ahora mismo – junto a ellos sé oyó un plin.

- No grites que estamos escapando. Y tu – dijo señalando a Remus – déjala en el suelo, no me vayáis a hacer el espectáculo que ya tuve que contemplar en la cocina – Helena se puso colorada y salto ella sola de los brazos del licántropo.

- Mi hotel esta ardiendo – volvió a repetir mientras miraba como el fuego se comía el edificio.

- Es la tercera vez que lo dice – dice Sirius mirando a Remus – esta un poco afectada.

- Helena nos tenemos que ir, debemos ponernos a salvo.

- Es culpa vuestra – empezó a gritar – si no me hubierais buscado no me habrían encontrado. Es vuestra culpa.

- Lo sentimos – Remus le ponía su brazo sobre su hombro, pero ella se aparto violentamente y le empezó a golpear en el pecho.

- Yo solo quería olvidar porque tuvisteis que volver porque – Sirius le sujetaba los brazos.

- Tranquila, no es tan malo, tranquila – dejo que el la refugiara en sus brazos – todo se solucionara ya lo veras.

Hola a todos.

Primero de nada, tengo algunos problemas para subir los capitulos porque me da un error interno 500 no se que, asi que ahora me he dado cuenta de que me equivoque al subirlos y subi el cuarto por el tercero, pero ya lo solucione. Gracias.

KAT BASTED, me alegra de que te este gustando el fic, espero que sigas dejándome mensajes y me digas si te gustan.

S. Lily Potter, para ser todos sinceros, estoy de acuerdo contigo, y tengo ya algunos capítulos mas o menos listos y tampoco me gustan mucho, si quieres, déjame tu algún consejo de cómo te gustaría que siguiera o como crees tu que se puede mejorar, bueno tu y cualquiera que quiera darme su opinión.

Gracias.

Emily


	6. Años atras

Entraron en una vieja casa que en otro tiempo debía haber sido una gran mansión, oía una voces un poco mas delante de donde ellos estaban al girar en un pasillo, vislumbro lo que debía ser la cocina y donde unas personas hablaban aceleradamente, entonces vio un chico que se acercaba a ellos con una gran sonrisa, su corazón empezó a latir tan rápido que sentía como si se le estuviera escapando.

- Sirius – llamo el muchacho – creí que no te vería.

- ¿Pero que haces aquí? Deberías estar en Hogwarts.

- Si, pero estos tres – dijo una mujer pelirroja señalando al muchacho a otro chico pelirrojo y a una chica – han decidido que pueden seguir saltándose las normas a la torera. Es el colmo ya que se escapen del colegio.

- Ni que fuera la primera vez – susurro el pelirrojo a la chica, recibiendo una mirada de la mujer.

- Sabes que no debes hacer eso – dijo el animago – tienes que estar en Hogwarts. Luego me vienes con la historia de que tu nunca buscas líos.

- Lo siento – susurro – es que hacia mucho que no tenia noticias tuyas y estaba preocupado.

- No le regañes Sirius. Hola chicos

- Hola profesor Lupin. Hola – miro a Helena – soy Harry – pero ella no le contesto, solo lo miraba con los ojos rojos.

- ¿Estas bien? – interrogo Sirius junto a ella – té estas poniendo pálida por momentos.

- Sirius – dijo ella sujetándose a su brazo - creo que me voy a...  – no pudo terminar la frase, antes de que se dieran cuenta, ella caía sobre el animago inconsciente. 

- Helena – la llamo, puso su mano sobre su rostro y su cara cambio – esta ardiendo.

- Llevémosla a una de las habitaciones – grito la mujer – le preparare una poción para bajarle la fiebre.

- ¿Qué le pasa? – pregunto el joven Potter.

- Nada Harry, es solo cansancio – le contesto su padrino – y vosotros ir preparándoos que volvéis al colegio. 

Ya llevaba tres días en la cama sin despertar, no habían conseguido bajarle la fiebre y cada vez parece que estaba peor, Molly Weasley, Sirius y Remus no se movían de junto a su cama.

- Deberíamos llevarla a San Mungo Sirius. Yo creo que tiene una crisis nerviosa, no se como la puedo auxiliar.

- No podemos Molly, seria como llevarla a la boca del lobo.  Además no la podrían ayudar, no es la primera vez que esta así y la otra vez estuvo dos semanas y no pudieron hacer nada.

- ¿La otra vez? – interrogo Remus – yo no recuerdo que nunca estuviera así.

- Fue cuando murieron sus padres – cogió la mano de la chica y la puso entre las suyas – acababa de recibir la carta donde le decían que había entrado en Hogwarts y James le quería regalar algo, así que nos fuimos al callejón Diagon a comprarle una mascota, nos tardamos mas de lo que debíamos por estar jugando y supongo que eso fue algo que James jamás se perdono, si hubiésemos vuelto directamente el siempre pensó que podía haber echo algo, pero yo nunca lo creí, mas bien estaríamos muertos como ellos. Cuando llegamos a  la casa fue horrible, la puerta estaba destrozada, entramos corriendo para ver lo que había ocurrido, el señor Potter estaba en el suelo con la cara desencajada, no parecía para nada el hombre que habíamos dejado horas antes y la madre aun estaba viva, pero era como si no estuviera ahí, tenia la mirada perdida, James se quedo con ella y yo me puse a buscar a Helena por toda la casa, pero no la encontraba subí y baje del primer piso con seis veces, James no era de mucha ayuda, estaba desolado no decía ni hacia nada, solo lloraba en silencio con su madre entre sus brazos, yo ya daba por perdida a Helena cuando al apoyarme en la chimenea lo recordé, el escondite, ahí la encontré, tenia las rodillas dobladas y su cabeza metida entre ellas, se tapaba los oídos con sus manos y se balanceaba, os juro que daba miedo verla, me intente acercar a ella, pero no podía entrar por el pequeño agujero, así que la empecé a llamar, pero era como si no me escuchara, ella seguía igual, estuve un buen rato intentándola sacar de allí, pero era inútil, entonces fue cuando sentí una mano en mi hombro, me di la vuelta y vi a James junto a mi, miro a través del agujero y la llamo, ella la primera vez no realizo ningún movimiento, pero la segunda levanto su vista y le miro, vino arrastrándose hasta que cogió la mano que el le extendía, tiro de ella hacia fuera y la abrazo volteándose contra la pared para que ella no viera nada, se quito su capa y se la puso a ella cubriéndole el rostro, Helena te vas a quedar con Sirius un poco, yo voy ahora, el me la paso, se agarro a mi cuello como si tuviera miedo de que me fuera escapar, sabéis lo que se siente cuando unos brazos tan pequeños te abrazan de esa manera, se te rompe el corazón, no le quites la capa hasta que no estéis fuera de la casa, me dijo James, el volvió de nuevo junto a su madre y yo salí con la pequeña de la casa, cuando estuvimos afuera le aparte la capa y la mire, pero solo conseguí verla de refilón, ya que ella no apartaba su cara de mi hombro, la sentía temblar sin parar, pero no le vi caer ni una sola lágrima, ni oí un solo sollozo, empecé a notar que su pequeño cuerpo cada vez estaba mas caliente, en cuestión de unos minutos varios aurores hicieron acto de aparición y varios medimagos, pero era tarde la señora Potter ya había muerto, a Helena la ingresaron en San Mungo, pero no lograban encontrar la causa de su mal. Cuando Lily se entero vino a ver a James muchas veces y una de ellas le dijo algo que se me quedo grabado, uno de los medimagos nos acaba de decir que no era nada físico, que no sabían que podía ser y entonces Lily dijo, le han roto el corazón, nuestra Lily siempre tan inteligente, nos comento que había leído que en algunos casos cuando la persona estaba en ese estado era bueno hablarla que se sintiera querida, así que fue lo que hicimos, le contábamos todo lo que se nos ocurría, Lily se sentaba horas allí con ella y le leía libros y en una de esas lecturas fue cuando despertó.

- ¿Qué libros le leía Lily?

- No lo sé, lo primero que cayera en sus manos como siempre. Pero no sé le podemos hablar, contarle cualquier cosa – y así pasaron los dos siguientes días, hablándole a un persona que no hacia ningún movimiento ni contestaba nada, pero ellos no se rendían y lo seguían intentando.

- ¿Cuándo vuelve Molly? – pregunto Sirius mirando su desayuno.

- Mañana o pasado. ¿Porque?

- No por nada – contesto el otro clavando su tenedor en lo que parecía ser un trozo de bacón y mirándolo con asco.

- Si no te gusta puedes ponerte tú a cocinar.

- Por favor no, yo he probado su comida y es asqueroso – los dos no pudieron evitar sacar una sonrisa al ver a Helena apoyada en el marco de la puerta.

- Esta es mi chica – grito Sirius abrazándola – no te dije que se iba a despertar, no te lo dije – Lupin la miraba mientras su amigo le besaba la frente y la abrazaba de nuevo, con ese pijama blanco que Molly le había puesto y su pelo negro cayendo libremente, parecía un ángel que se hubiera escapado del cielo.

- ¿Estas bien? – le pregunto.

- Si – ella afirmo con la cabeza – parece como si me fallaran las piernas al caminar, pero bien. ¿Y tu tienes muy mala cara? Pareces enfermo – Sirius en ese momento se dio cuenta, la luna llena estaba cerca, había estado tan preocupado por la chica que no se había dado cuenta.

- ¿Cómo se llamaba aquella chica que estaba en casa de Sirius? ¿Te acuerdas?

- Helena creo ¿Por que?

- Curiosidad, me resulta conocida, me recuerda a alguien, pero no sé a quien.

- Hermione, me estas mintiendo.

- Harry James Potter, como puedes pensar eso.

- ¿Por que te conocemos y no sabes mentir?

- Ah y tú si Ronald Weasley.

- Mejor que tú a decir verdad.

- Venga Hermione ¿Para que quieres saber el nombre de la chica?

- Curiosidad ya os lo he dicho.

- Pero no te creemos – dijo el pelirrojo.

- Vale de acuerdo. No lo sé, me extraña que hayan llevado a una persona al cuartel de la Orden así, como así. Tiene que ser alguien importante. Y yo quiero saber quien es.

- ¿Y como lo vas a averiguar? – pregunto Harry.

- Fácil, yo no le note ningún acento de que sea extranjera, por tanto tiene que ser de aquí, así que si esta en el cuartel de la Orden y es de aquí, es una bruja y tuvo que haber estudiado en Hogwarts.

- Ya y eso nos ayuda mucho, como crees que vamos a averiguar nada con esa deducción. 

- Vamos Ron, tendra unos veintiséis... veintisiete años, pon que como mucho tiene  treinta. Pues miraremos los anuarios de hace 20 años hasta hoy si hace falta para encontrarla, sabemos que se llama Helena, solo hay que encontrar el resto. ¿Vamos? – miro a los dos chicos esperando su respuesta.

- ¿Hay anuarios? – preguntaron los dos a la vez.

- Caminar – bufo la chica señalando el retrato que hacia de puerta.

- Remus esta noche es luna llena.

- Lo sé Sirius, ya tome la poción, a las nueve me encerrare. Cuida de ella, consigue que cene algo.

- Tranquilo lo haré, lleva días sin comer nada, será capaz de comerse todo lo que yo le haga, ya lo veras.

- Hermione llevamos aquí horas y no encontramos nada – protesto Ron – además casi es la hora de la cena.

- Ron tiene razón Hermione, además tenemos hambre.

- De acuerdo – se dio por vencida la chica, pero mañana seguimos.


	7. La Tele

- Justo a la chica que estaba buscando.

- Pues mira tu que raro, con toda la gente que hay en esta casa, no te habrás confundido de chica.

- Graciosa, ven ayúdame, me he comprado uno de estos cacharros, pero no lo sé poner  - Helena entro en la habitación siguiendo al hombre.

- ¿Te has comprado una tele? –dijo sorprendida.

- Si, a que es bonita – contesto él acariciándola – si mi chiquitina es muy bonita.

- Sirius le estas hablando a un objeto inanimado.

- Oye no la insultes que ella no se ha metido contigo. No sé que le pasa, le doy al cacharro este pero no funciona.

- Ese cacharro se llama mando.

- Como sea. No funciona – objeto él sacudiéndolo - ¿Por qué será? 

- Esto – manifestó la chica – es solo una conclusión a la que yo he llegado pero Sirius la televisión tiene que enchufarse – le dijo balanceando el cable delante de el.

- ¿A que se supone que la voy a enchufar?

- A un enchufe.

- Claro... espera creo que Arthur colecciona enchufes de esos, le pediré uno.

- ¿Quién es Arthur? ¿Y porque colecciona enchufes?

- El marido de Molly y porque le gustan.

- Entonces es un mago – el otro afirmo con la cabeza - ¿y donde los enchufa?

- ¿Dónde enchufa el que?

- Los enchufes.

- ¿Para que quiere enchufar un enchufe?

- Porque es así, los enchufes se deben enchufar, para que pase la corriente y puedas ver la tele.

- ¿Y donde lo enchufo?

- Buena pregunta. En esta casa no tienes muchas cosas muggles que digamos, pero podías probar en ese retrato de la mujer que se pasa la vida chillando.

- Es mi madre.

- Lo siento – respondió rápidamente poniéndose roja – no lo sabia.

- No te preocupes, además no creo que el veneno sirva para hacer que esto funcione. Ya lo sé tengo una idea – salió corriendo de la habitación con el cable en la mano, helena tuvo los reflejos suficiente para coger la tele antes de que cayera.

- Sirius – el aludido paro y se dio la vuelta.

- Uy menos mal que me di cuenta.

- Si, menos mal – contesto ella sarcásticamente.

- No te preocupes – saco su varita murmuro unas palabras y volvió a correr, pero esta vez la tele ni se inmuto, el cable parecía estirarse cada vez mas, al cabo de unos minutos Sirius volvió contento – ya esta enchufado – se sentó delante de la cama y prendió la televisión - ¿Qué le pasa esta nublado, no veo nada?

- Falta la antena – argumento ella con paciencia, introduciendo la clavija en la tele y mirando a Sirius con la otra en la mano.

- Estoy es muy difícil – murmuro él, volviendo a recitar el mismo hechizo al cable y saliendo del cuarto, volviendo a hacer la misma maniobra de antes, cuando volvió a encender el aparato grito – ya se ve, ya se ve, solo se ve uno.

- La hay que sintonizar – él la miro molesto – que a mi no me digas nada, dame las instrucciones para ver como se hace – ella leyó el libro que él le entregaba mientras intentaba poner los canales – oye ¿Dónde has enchufado los cables?

- Ah los vecinos son muggles, se los enchufe a ellos.

- Sirius, eso esta mal, es robar.

- No, no lo es.

- Si que lo es.

- Como va a ser robar, si ellos ni siquiera saben que estamos aquí.

- Eso no es disculpa.

- Claro que no, no tengo porque disculparme – ella prefirió callarse, sabia perfectamente que no llegaría a ningún sitio con él.

- ¿Y Remus? – pregunto cuando acabo de poner los canales.

- Tenia una misión, así que estará toda la noche fuera.

- ¿Qué clase de misión?

- Una que no tiene por que preocuparte – dijo dándole con su dedo índice en la nariz – venga es tarde, deberías irte a dormir, necesitas descansar aun estas algo pálida.

- Si, pero eso es culpa de vuestra manera de cocinar – ella salto de la cama antes de que él la atrapara – que duermas bien.

- Y tu, buenas noches que sueñes con los angelitos – le miro mientras cambiaba de canales como un loco, seguiría así toda la vida, tratándola como una niñita, ella sonrió y se fue a su habitación.

Bajo el volumen de la tele, se oían ruidos provenientes del sótano, sabia bien que era, pero debería estar tranquilo, se había tomado la poción y no debía estar así, se levanto a asegurarse que la puerta estuviera bien cerrada, no tenia muchas ganas de pelearse con un lobo esa noche, le echo un hechizo insonorizador y volvió a subir a su cuarto, se echo de nuevo a ver la tele.

- Sirius – miro a la puerta y ahí estaba su niña con su pijamita blanco.

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- He oído ruidos y me desperté.

- Fui yo, tenia hambre, perdona estoy acostumbrado a estar solo y no pensé que te pudiera despertar.

- Puedo – dijo ella señalando la cama.

- Faltaría mas – le contesto él abriendo las sabanas para que ella se metiera, él sonrió lo hacia igual que cuando estuvo su primer año en Hogwarts, primero preguntaba y luego ponía esa cara de niña buena corriendo subiéndose en la cama y metiéndose entre las sabanas, se recostó sobre su pecho y él le dio un beso en el pelo - ¿Estas bien?

- Si, no te preocupes. ¿Qué estas viendo?

- Nada y todo, voy cambiando de canal hasta que me gusta algo, cuando se acaba vuelvo a hacer lo mismo.

- Oye la misión esa de Remus ¿Cuándo vuelve?

- Mañana ¿Porque?

- Por nada. ¿Iba solo?

- Sí. ¿Con quien iba a ir?

- No sé.

- Pues iba solo y mañana estará aquí, así que no te preocupes por nada.

- De acuerdo – bostezo ella cerrando sus ojos.

Había sido una mala noche, estaba agotado y algo magullado, era extraño, tomando la poción no se volvía nada violento, pero esta noche había sentido ira y eso le había tenido toda la noche inquieto, entro en la habitación de Sirius para avisarle que ya se había transformado y que se iba a echar a dormir, cuando deseo no haber entrado nunca, estaban los dos en la cama, ella le daba la espalda a el que la abrazaba por la cintura, salió sin hacer ruido para no despertarlos y se dirigió a la habitación que el ocupaba, se tumbo en la cama y cerro sus ojos. Así seria mejor, Sirius podía cuidarla y protegerla mejor que él, con él estaría mejor, tampoco importaba tanto, no se había enamorado de ella ni nada por el estilo, no claro que no estas perdido por sus huesos, pero quitando eso nada mas, te vuelve loco cuando la ves y tu corazón late mas fuerte cada vez que te sonríe, pero si quitando eso, no sientes nada por ella, es mejor así  esta a salvo de mi y del lobo, volvió a repetirse antes de quedarse dormido.

- Sirius ¿Vas a hacer algo mas que mirar la tele?

- La verdad – se quedo meditando unos segundos – no. ¿A que huele?

- A carne asada con patatitas. Tengo hambre y no pensaba seguir comiendo lo que vosotros cocináis.

- Te quiero  - grito saltando de la cama y abrazándola – te quiero.

- Os veo muy eufóricos.

- Remus – llamo la chica mirándolo apoyado en el marco de la puerta – tienes mala cara ¿Has dormido poco?

- Sí la verdad. Luego me acostare un poco más.

- Bueno voy a terminar de preparar la comida y en diez minutos comemos – dijo ella saliendo de la habitación.

- Estupendo – grito Sirius.

- ¿Qué es eso? – interrogo el licántropo.

- Una tele. Tele te presento a Remus, Remus ella es tele.

- Tu cada día estas peor.

- No sé porque lo dices. ¿No me habías dicho que te habías tomado la poción que te preparo Snape?

- Y así fue ¿Arme mucho ruido?

- Algo, pero té pues un hechizo de insonorización para que ella no te oyera, estabas muy alterado.

- Lo sé, hacia mucho que no pasaba una noche como esta pasada, no entiendo lo que paso.

- Tal vez Snape se equivoco al hacer la poción.

- Lo dudo, te guste o no, sabes que él en pociones nunca se equivoca.

- ¿Entonces?

- Estoy algo nervioso, tal vez pudo ser eso.

- Tal vez. O tal vez té este alterando la presencia de ella aquí.

- No tiene por que alterarme, además no hay nada entre ella y yo – es tuya ahora pensó en decirle.

- Mira amigo, se que no estuvo bien lo que te dije esa noche y no iba en serio, puede que tengas razón no es una niña y sabe bien lo que se hace.

- Puede, pero ya no importa ¿no crees? 

- Claro que importa.

- No, ya da igual, estoy bien Sirius en serio. Además es mejor así para los tres, ella decidió. 

- No digas eso.

- Es verdad. ¿A quien culpo cuando se quemo su hotel? Yo me intente acercar y echa me echo, fue a ti a quien quiso a su lado, no a mí.

- ¿Venís a comer o no?

- Si ya vamos – contesto Lupin atajando ahí el tema.

Espero sus reviews, aunque este capitulo no sea muy interesante.

Los anuarios, son todos los años, por tanto salen las fotos de los alumnos de cada curso.


	8. Una escapada

Los días pasaban despacio en aquella casa, no había mucho movimiento, veía la tele con ellos o leía un libro, pero no se podía hacer mucho mas, Molly iba de vez en cuando y ella se sentaba a conversar siempre que venia, era un cambio hablar con alguien que no fuera un hombre, que además pasaban mucho tiempo encerrados hablando sobre la Orden del Fénix, así que cuando un día estaba mas que harta de estar encerrada en aquella casa no se lo pensó dos veces y salio aprovechando el descuido de sus protectores.

Londres seguía siendo como lo recordaba, hacia muchos años que no había estado en esa ciudad, pero aun así no había cambiado tanto, el tiempo seguía siendo húmedo y la ciudad gris, se paro cuando encontró una cabina y llamo a la única persona que conocía en esa ciudad y que  la podía animar un poco en esos momentos. Al cabo de media hora ya estaba delante de la puerta de su apartamento.

- Mayor sorpresa no me podías haber dado y yo que pensaba que nunca saldrías de ese pueblucho.

- Yo también me alegro de verte Henry – contesto ella - ¿Espero no molestarte?

- Sabes que tu nunca me molestas – los dos pasaron al salón y se sentaron en un sofá de dos plazas, era un apartamento muy grande, adornado de manera muy exótica, tal y como era su amigo - ¿Y dime que haces aquí?

- Bueno, me apeteció ver un poco la cuidad, nada mas.

- Se cuando me mientes pequeña mentirosa, pero si no me quieres contar la verdad… - dijo el poniendo cara de herido.

- Esa es la verdad – ella le golpeo el hombro – te conozco bien y esa cara no me va ablandar.

- ¿Y Remus? – a ella le sorprendió la pregunta.

- Y ese interés, él no esta entre tus posibilidades Henry.

- Que desconfiada, no siempre pienso en los hombres de esa manera.

- ¿A no? Esa si es un sorpresa.

- Yo aun te puedo sorprender pequeña – contesto riéndose. 

- Permíteme que lo dude.

- Estoy seguro de que puedo -  siguió el poniéndose serio.

- Claro te creo – rió ella – tu siempre escondes un lado oscuro no lo dudo.

- Pues no lo dudes señorita Potter, no lo dudes – ahora era ella quien se quedo seria.

- ¿A que viene eso? – dijo ella nerviosa.

- Sabes que mi tío me dejo bastante dinero, pero la vida es muy cara y yo no se vivir de manera mediocre, así que cuando el dinero se termina tienes que hacer lo que sea por sacar mas.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – pregunto ella asustada se intento levantar y alejarse de él, pero se lo impidió cogiendola por la muñeca y devolviéndola a su sitio.

- Me lleve una gran sorpresa cuando ese tío apareció y me dijo que eras una bruja, en el primer momento no veas como me reí, pensé que estaba loco, pero cuando el saco una varita me apunto y pronuncio unas palabras creí morir, todo el cuerpo me dolía, parecía que los huesos se me querían salir del sitio, no te iba a traicionar de verdad que no y casi hasta me sentí mal cuando el me ofreció tanto dinero, pero bueno los remordimientos y la culpabilidad no sirven para pagar nada, así que …

- Me vendiste – susurro ella.

- Si es una buena manera de decirlo.

- Te creía mi amigo ¿Cómo lo has podido hacer?

- ¿Amigos? Si ni siquiera se quien eres Helena Potter.

- No me llames así suena sucio en tu boca – ella le golpeo la cara con todas sus fuerzas y aprovecho el momento de descuido de él para salir corriendo de piso, lo oía correr detrás de ella gritando, pero no se iba a detener corría por las calles oscuras de Londres sin saber ni adonde iba, no conocía la ciudad y ni siquiera sabia donde se dirigía, para llegar hasta la casa de Henry, había tenido que preguntar a varias personas para que le indicaran. 

Sintió como alguien la agarraba y lucho con todas sus fuerzas para soltarse y hizo lo primero que se le ocurrió darle una patada en la entrepierna a quien le estaba sujetando, lo oyó ayudar por el golpe y hubiese seguido corriendo si no hubiera reconocido la voz de la persona.

- Ahora si que no tendré descendencia – murmuro entre el dolor.

- ¿Sirius? – pregunto.

- Helena que pretendías haciendo esto – grito alguien detrás de ella sobresaltándola.

- Dejarme sin hijos – gruño el otro poniéndose en pie.

- Lo siento – susurro ella – pensé que eras Henry.

- ¿Henry?  - interrogo el otro.

- Si fue el Remus, el les contó a Malfoy y a Peter donde me encontraba, por eso me localizaron, me estaba siguiendo, pero creo que lo he perdido aunque no estoy segura.

- Lo mejor será que volvamos a casa, necesito hielo – gimió el otro comenzado a andar.

- De veras que lo siento – volvió a repetir Helena caminando detrás del animago.

Estaba sentada en el salón esperando mientras los otros dos la miraban inquisidoramente.

- Espero que comprendas la gran estupidez que has hecho esta noche – a la chica le sorprendió con la tranquilidad que Lupin le hablaba cuando en sus ojos se podía ver todo lo contrario.

- Lo siento.

- Sabemos que lo sientes, pero creo que la única razón que lo sientes es porque te hemos pillado – ella se le quedo mirando un momento antes de contestar.

- Mira, para empezar, se que no me tenia que haber ido de la casa y mucho menos sin avisaros de adonde iba, pero me aburro mucho aquí es agobiante pasarme la vida encerrada como si fuera un reo que ha cometido un crimen contra la humanidad y que yo recuerde no he hecho nada para pasarme el día encerrada, además nadie te he pedido que me protejas ni mucho menos que me des sermones, pero lo que no te consiento y oyeme bien es que me trates como una niña pequeña que necesita que la reemprendan, siento lo que paso esta noche por haberme puesto en peligro y por golpear a Sirius, pero desde luego no lo siento porque me hayáis pillado.

- Helena eso no es lo que quería decir Remus – intento mediar Sirius.

- Si que quería, lo hace siempre se piensa que no se me cuidar sola pues esta confundido se me defender muy bien y si no que te pregunte a ti – grito mientras se iba a su habitación.

- Bueno golpear, golpea bien – dijo mirando al otro que no apartaba la vista de la puerta donde segundos antes se había ido la chica.

Corría lo más rápido que podía por los pasillos del colegio, cuando se lo contara no se lo iba a poder creer, era increíble, paso tan deprisa por el retrato que la señora gorda no paro de quejarse.

- Vamos a vuestra habitación – les dijo a los dos chicos que jugaban una partida de ajedrez – ahora – grito mas fuerte al ver que ninguno de los dos hacia ningún movimiento, los dos se levantaron apresuradamente tirando las piezas del juego al suelo y siguiendo a la chica.

- Cada día esta mas mandona – susurro Ron a Harry que solo pudo afirmar con la cabeza y reírse.

- Vamos rápido, moveos – la chica entro y se sentó en la cama de Harry con las piernas cruzadas e invitando a los chicos a sentarse. Harry se sentó enfrente de ella en la misma posición, Ron se quedo sentado en su propia cama mirando a la chica que lo miraba autoritariamente.

- ¿Que? – ella le señalo con la cabeza que se sentara junto al otro chico, el pelirrojo le hizo caso a regañadientes, en cuanto estuvo sentado la castaña cerro los dorsales y lanzo un hechizo.

- ¿Para que haces eso? – pregunto el menor de los Weasley.

- Porque ya lo tengo, por fin he encontrado quien es ella.

- ¿Quien? – preguntaron los dos chicos al mismo tiempo.

- Helena, la chica que estaba en casa de Sirius.

- Ah. Pero todavía sigues con eso Hermione – comento el moreno – si te has pasado buscando una semana entera y no has encontrado nada.

- No encontré nada, porque la sacaron del anuario, pero estaba segura de que ella había estudiado en esta escuela. No conseguía encontrar ni una sola foto de ella y ya lo iba a dejar por imposible cuando la encontré. Ya sé quien es Harry y te puedo asegurar que a ti te interesa mucho. Mira – la chica le enseño el libro que había llevado en sus manos todo el tiempo y lo abrió por una pagina en la que ella había dejado una señal, señalándole una foto.

- Es mi padre – contesto el chico sin entender.

- No, mira bien no esta solo.

- No esta con mi madre y con una niña ¿Y que?

- Por favor Harry – grito Hermione exasperada – mírala, se parece o no a la chica que vimos.

- Si, se parece bastante – el moreno miro a su amigo sentado junto a el, pero el otro solo se encogió de hombros.

- ¿No lo ves? – interrogo Hermione.

- ¿El que? – contesto irritado - ¿Qué es lo que tengo que ver?

- Lee Harry que trae debajo de la foto – el chico la miro un momento suspiro y leyó lo que ella le señalaba.

- James Potter cazador del equipo de Gryffindor después de ganar el torneo de quidditch junto a Lily Evans y su hermana menor Helena Potter – el chico se quedo callado sin saber que decir miro a su amiga que sonreía y afirmaba con la cabeza. Se levanto corriendo casi arrollando al pelirrojo.


	9. Coqueteos

- Remus. Remus.

- Sirius ¿Por qué gritas de esa manera?

- Dumbledore me ha llamado, tengo que ir a Hogwarts algo le ocurre a Harry.

- Te acompaño.

- No, tu quédate con Helena, no quiero que se quede sola. Además por lo que me ha dicho Albus, tenemos un problema, pero no hay peligro. Tranquilo.

- De acuerdo, avísame si me necesitas.

- Lo haré tranquilo – le dijo mientras se introducía en la chimenea.

- Remus – bueno estaba claro ese día le terminarían gastando el nombre.

- Dime Helena.

- Están picando a la puerta – le dijo nerviosa, él fue a abrir seguido de ella que le sujetaba por la camisa – creí que seguías molesta conmigo.

- Y lo estoy, pero no pienso abrir la puerta, no vaya a ser que luego me pilles.

- No te trataría como a una niña si no te comportaras como tal.

- Yo no me comporto como una niña – Remus prefirió dejar la discusión, miro a trabes de una mirilla que habían colocado.

- No pasa nada, es Arthur.

- ¿El de los enchufes?

- ¿El de los que? Bueno no importa – abrió la puerta y entraron dos hombres y una mujer, pero no tuvieron tiempo ni para saludarlos cuando el retrato de la madre de Sirius se puso a gritar como una histérica, insultándolos, Remus corrió a cerrarlo y uno de los hombres el que parecía el mayor le ayudo.

- Será mejor que nos apartemos antes de que comience de nuevo – dijo el hombre, todos fueron hacia la cocina – permíteme presentarme Helena soy Arthur Weasley el esposo de Molly– indico – este es mi hijo Bill y ella es Jill Worins.

- Hola – contesto tímidamente ella.

- Bien Remus, tenemos que tratar ciertos temas ¿Nos sentamos?

- Por favor – dijo él sentándose también, Helena se quedo de pies apoyada en la cocina mirándolos.

- ¿Sirius?

- Dumbledore le ha llamado ¿Esta en Hogwarts?

- Bueno no importa, tu se lo puedes contar luego – empezaron una conversación sobre Voldemort y algunos de sus mortigafos, llego un momento que Helena sintió que se ahogaba de tanto escuchar ese tema y de ver a la tal Jill que no paraba de susurrarle cosas al oído a Remus y el siempre le respondía con una sonrisa, así que salió de la estancia al salón donde cogió un libro que estaba leyendo.

- ¿Te aburres? – interrogo una voz junto a ella sobresaltándola – lo siento no te quería asustar.

- No te preocupes, es por el silencio que hay en esta casa, en cuanto se oye un ruido, enseguida salto.

- Bueno es lógico ¿Te debes de sentir muy sola aquí?

- Bueno mas bien me siento como si estuviera en una prisión.

- Es por tu bien.

- Si, ese cuento ya me lo conozco.

- No deberías ser tan huraña. A Sirius y a Remus les preocupas mucho, mi madre me contó que cuando caíste enferma no se apartaron de ti ni un momento. Remus se pasaba las noches leyéndote, estaba muy preocupado – pues la preocupación le dura muy poco, pensó ella, porque ahora se lo esta pasando muy bien con esa.

La hora de la cena llego, Molly les había enviado la cena para todos ya pensando que se le haría tarde, Helena estaba enfadada no paraba de ver como Remus y esa chica no paraban de coquetear todo el tiempo, parecía que se conocían desde hacia tiempo y que eran buenos amigos, pues si él podía flirtear ella también,  así que se puso a coquetear con Bill, pero esa chica era mucho mas directa que ella y no dejaba lugar a dudas que lo que quería era al licántropo.

- Si me disculpáis me voy a dormir – murmuro levantándose enfadada de la mesa.

- Helena – la llamo Lupin - ¿Qué te ocurre?

- Nada que a ti te importe.

- Si me importa – contesto él sujetándola por el brazo cuando vio que se iba.

- Suéltame. Estoy cansada y quiero irme a dormir.

- No te portes como una niña pequeña.

- Ves como siempre me dices lo mismo y además no lo hago. ¿Por qué no vuelves a la mesa con tu amiguita? Y me dejas a mí en paz.

- Deja de decir tonterías Jill solo es un miembro de la Orden.

- Déjala Remus – dijo la chica detrás de el – no ves que solo quiere enfadarte, es una niña mimada nada más.

- Eso déjame Remus – contesto Helena imitando la voz de la otra.

- No estoy para juegos Helena.

- Yo no estoy jugando, eres tu. Pero si jugar es lo que quieres, es lo que te voy a dar – se soltó del brazo que la tenia aprisionada y fue directo hacia Bill que no esperándose lo que iba a hacer la chica se quedo atónito cuando sintió los labios de ella pegados a los suyos- ya esta – grito a este juego podemos jugar todos – salió corriendo hacia su habitación.

- Lo siento Bill, es un poco impulsiva.

- Tranquilo, yo no lo siento para nada – contesto con una sonrisa.

- Si ya supongo – dijo él molesto por la cara que tenia el mayor de los Weasley.

- Será mejor que nos vayamos, creo que nuestra presencia tal vez la haya alterado un poco.

- No Arthur, es que ella es así, dice las cosas como las siente. Para bien o para mal.

- Eso no es malo.

- A veces sí.

Cuando se despidió de los otros comenzó a pasear por el salón antes de ir  a hablar con ella, sabia que estaba alterada, pero no quería el también perder la calma, cuando creyó que estaba listo fue y pico a la puerta, al no obtener contestación, la abrió, ella estaba sobre su cama boca abajo.

- ¿Se puede saber a que vino ese espectáculo de hace un momento?

- Dímelo tu – le grito ella levantándose de la cama y encarándolo – a que vino ese coqueteo con la tal Jill.

- No había ningún coqueteo, te confundes. Pero aunque así fuera no es asunto tuyo.

- Vale – grito ella – pues todo aclarado, sal de mi habitación.

- No, no hasta que me expliques primero te escapas y luego ¿ a que vino la tontería esa de besar a Bill?

- ¿Y a ti que te importa? No es asunto tuyo.

- No, es cierto, pero no creo que a Sirius le guste que te acuestes con él y luego beses a otros – ni ella misma se dio cuenta de lo que hacia hasta que ya era demasiado tarde y su mano había ido a parar a la mejilla del licántropo.

- Cómo te atreves a decir que me acuesto con Sirius ¿Quién te crees que eres? Yo nunca y oye bien nunca me he acostado con él.

- A no, pues la otra noche dormíais los dos muy rejuntitos.

- No te atrevas a ensuciar la relación que tengo con Sirius diciendo esas cosas, llevo durmiendo con él desde que tenia once años y nunca ha pasado nada entre los dos,  si no me acuesta con un oso de peluche porque no tiene.

- Perdona – musito él, sabia que era cierto lo que ella decía, pero cuando los vio a los dos en la cama los celos que había sentido no le habían dejado pensar – lo siento, es verdad me tenia que haber dado cuenta, el te sigue viendo como una niña. Su niña. Ojala yo te pudiera ver de esa misma manera – comento el pasándose las manos por el pelo.

- Yo no quiero que tu me veas así. Siento el bofetón.

- No importa, uno mas o menos no tiene tanta importancia.

- De verdad que lo siento – susurro mientras le acariciaba la mejilla, se acerco y dejo un suave beso en ella – no sé ni como lo hice.

- Pues muy bien – contesto acariciando con su brazo su cintura y acercándola mas a el – porque menudo guantazo me has dado.

- No era mi intención – siguió ella con sus labios casi rozando los de el.

- Pues menos mal, no quiero saber que podría pasar si lo llega a ser – acorto la separación que había entre los dos y la beso con cariño, con pasión, pero en ese momento también recordó que debía alejarse de ella y así lo hizo, dejando a la chica sorprendida.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- No esta bien Helena, esto no puede pasar.

- ¿Porque?

- Son cosas que tu no entiendes, pero te aseguro que es por tu bien.

- Anda nunca había oído esa frase – contesto sarcásticamente.

- Escúchame...

- No – grito – escúchame tú a mí, me gustas es mas creo que eres de la única persona que me he enamorado y estoy harta de esto juego del quiero, no quiero, es por tu bien. Yo decido lo que es por mi bien.

- Hay muchas cosas que no entiendes Helena – intento calmar él.

- Vale pues explícamelas.

- No es tan fácil, además tal vez si lo supieras, tus sentimientos hacia mí cambiarían y quiero que pase lo que pase sigas confiando en mí.

- Permíteme que lo dude. Estoy esperando ¿y bien que es eso tan grave que va a ser que mis sentimientos cambien?

- Helena yo... – lo pensó un momento antes de decírselo, pero estaba claro que ahora mismo ya no había marcha atrás – soy un licántropo.

- Ya ¿Y?

- ¿Cómo que y? No me has escuchado.

- Claro que lo he hecho, pero que quieres que te diga. Ya lo sabia. Bien ahora dime una razón, una buena razón, no me pongas la excusa de soy un hombre lobo.

- ¿Lo sabias?

- Sí, desde siempre.

- Y no me lo dijiste.

- No le di importancia.

- ¿Cómo que no le distes importancia? Tú esta loca.

- Eh oye que el hombre lobo eres tú, no te metas conmigo.

- Pasas demasiado tiempo con Sirius.

- Y que ahí de malo en ello.

- Todo – según iban hablando se iban acercando cada vez mas hasta que ya no quedo espacio entre los dos – es una mala influencia.

- ¿Y tú eres buena?

- No, no lo soy  - la beso con posesión, como lo llevaba deseando desde que la había vuelto a ver, se dejo arrastrar con ella a la cama sin pensar, solo sintiéndola a ella, la deseaba tanto que no podía creer que ella sintiera lo mismo por el, le fue desabotonando la camisa poco a poco dejando un reguero de besos por toda su piel.

- Harry, escúchame déjame hablar con ella a mi primero.

- Vosotros ya habéis hablado demasiado. ¿Cuál es su habitación? – abrió de un golpe la puerta que le señalaba su padrino y sobresaltando a los que allí se encontraban.

- Harry ¿Qué ocurre? – pregunto el licántropo levantándose rápidamente de encima de la chica.

- ¿Profesor Lupin? – el chico enrojeció desde su cabello hasta las puntas de sus pies, mirando la escena de ver a su profesor con Helena en la cama.

- Dios mío, dios mío, dios mío – repetía la chica mientras se volvía a poner la camisa lo más rápido que podía. 

- Sirius podríais haber llamado – le regaño Remus

- Oye que no es culpa mía, fue este yo quería hablar primero con Helena.

- Dios mío, dios mío, dios mío.

- Pues ahora no sé quien va a hablar con ella – dijo Remus mirándola mientras se abrochaba los botones de la camisa sin mirar. Harry se acerco despacio al ella que iba de un lado a otro de la habitación vistiéndose.

- Sé que eres mi tía – Helena guardo silencio y le miro – he encontrado una foto tuya en un anuario, bueno en realidad la encontró Hermione.

- Dios mío mi sobrino sabe quien soy y estoy hablando con el pobre al que voy a traumatizar me a cogido medio desnuda y además en la cama con uno de sus profesores, estupendo – hablaba rápidamente como si el no estuviera allí.

- Bueno Voldemort me ha intentado matar varias veces y la verdad eso traumatiza mas que ver esto ella sonrió.

- Hola soy Helena Potter, tu tía – le dijo alargándole la mano que el chico cogió.

- Hola yo soy Harry Potter.

- Es un placer Harry.

- Lo mismo digo ¿Podemos hablar? – pregunto el tímidamente.

- Claro – contesto ella saliendo con el chico de la habitación si el licántropo no la hubiese detenido.

- Deberías terminar de vestirte antes – le dijo.

- Va a ser una buena idea, sí.

- Harry ven te daré algo para beber, mientras ellos se visten – Sirius cogió del hombro a su ahijado y lo saco de la habitación.

Cuando salieron de la habitación, los otros dos se encontraban en la mesa de la cocina, Helena se acerco nerviosa y se sentó junto a Harry.

- Os dejamos solos – dijo Sirius yéndose acompañado de Remus.

- Bueno ¿Y como te va? – interrogo Helena.

- Bien – contesto el muchacho.

- Pues aquí estamos.

- Si aquí estamos.

- Esto es un poco raro.

- Sí algo. ¿Te puedo preguntar una cosa?

- Me puedes preguntar lo que tu quieras.

- Sirius me ha dicho que no te dejaron quedarte conmigo.

- No, cuando paso lo de tus padres, solo tenia trece años y eso significaba que no tenia mucha opinión de decisión, es mas ahora tengo casi veintisiete y casi me dejan la misma.

- ¿Si hubieses podido te hubieras quedado junto a mí?

- Si, claro que si, eras la única familia que me quedaba y quería estar contigo.

- Entonces ¿Puedo vivir contigo?

- Ojala Harry, pero dudo que nos permitan esa opción, ellos son los que deciden, Dumbledore opina que los dos juntos nos ponemos mas aun en peligro. Y durante todos estos años, pensé que él no sabia lo que decía, pero si no llega a enviar a Remus y a Sirius estaría muerta ahora mismo.

- Así que tengo que seguir con los Dursley.

- Dios mío vives con tu tía Petunia.

- Sí ¿No lo sabias?

- No, no sabia con quien vivías. Que horror ¿sigue casada con ese espanto de hombre?

- Sí. ¿Los conoces?

- Si para mi desgracia, un día antes de que tus padres se casaran tu tía intento convencer a tu madre para que no lo hiciera. Yo siempre he creído que tu tía era adoptada, era imposible que con lo amables y buenos que eran tus abuelos y el encanto que era tu madre, pudiera salir del mismo sito algo como ella – harry se empezó a reír, mientras Helena le seguía contando cosas.

- ¿Fuiste a Hogwarts?

- Si, tres años, pero no llegue a terminar el tercero, fue cuando... todo paso – estuvieron hablando hasta altas horas de la madrugada, cuando llego Sirius pidiéndole a Harry que volviera a Hogwarts y así lo hizo no sin antes prometerle Helena que seguirían hablando otro día.

Ella estaba extasiada, embriagada, encantada de poder haber hablado por fin con su sobrino, haberlo visto, sentirlo cerca de ella, estaba tan emocionada que no podía dormir y andaba dando saltos por toda la casa, exceptuando por delante del retrato de la madre de Sirius.

Remus se había quedado a esperar a Sirius que había ido a acompañar a Harry a Hogwarts mientras la veía saltar de un lado a otro toda feliz y contenta, hasta se podía apreciar algo de un brillo en sus ojos, parecido al que tenia cuando vivía con James.

- ¿Estas contenta? – pregunto

- Si – afirmo ella dando vueltas sobre sí misma.

- Te vas a marear – le dijo él viéndola.

- No lo creo, porque ya lo estoy – se apoyo en la pared para no caerse al suelo.

- Eres como una niña pequeña – rió el mientras se ponía a su altura – o peor como Sirius cuando se pone a perseguir su propia cola.

- Oye – reclamo - ¿Sirius hace eso?

- A veces.

- ¿Cuándo se transforma?

- Si entonces también lo suele hacer – ella rió ante la contestación de él.

- No recuerdo la última vez que te vi reír de esa manera.

- A decir verdad, hacia mucho que no me apetecía reír.

- Pues yo voy a hacer que rías todos los días.

- ¿Así?

- Sí.

- Claro porque tu siempre has sido tan chistoso.

- Si que lo soy, lo que pasa es que no conoces esa faceta mía – le dijo colocando cada una de sus manos contra la pared a cada lado de ella.

- ¿Hay muchas facetas tuyas que no conozco?

- Algunas.

- Pues las quiero conocer todas – contesto ella besándole,  le devolvió el beso y la apretó contra la pared, cuando se separaron ella tiro de el hasta la habitación que él ocupaba, se dejaron caer sobre la cama y volvieron a comenzar lo que antes les habían interrumpido. Cuando ella ya se encontraba sin camisa y tiraba lejos la de él, Lupin se separo un poco de ella - ¿Qué pasa?

- Estoy esperando haber quien nos interrumpe ahora.

- ¿Quieres que nos interrumpan? – el la contemplo medio desnuda debajo de él.

- No – negó con voz ronca besándola.

Todo había salido bien, menos mal porque cuando llego al colegio y se encontró con su ahijado tan alterado, reclamándole la verdad, no supo como reaccionar, supuso que Harry se enteraría tarde o temprano, pero no esperaba que fuera de esa forma, pero los dos habían reaccionado bastante bien y se habían entendido muy bien, se sentía feliz por ellos. Dumbledore le había dicho a Harry que tal vez podría pasar parte de sus vacaciones con ella, aunque fuera la última semana, así que estaba muy contento. Abrió la puerta de la habitación de Helena para ver si dormía y ser sorprendió al no encontrarla allí, fue a la de Remus y la abrió, bueno la escena no dejaba lugar a dudas de lo que había pasado, la ropa de los dos desparramada por el suelo y ellos dos allí abrazados tendidos sobre la cama, cerro la puerta despacio para no despertarlos y se encamino a su propia habitación.

- Sirius – oyó que le llamaban – espera.

- Dime Remus.

- Sé que debes de estar enfadado pero no lo puedo remediar, te juro que si me pudiera apartar de ella lo haría.

- Sabes he estado pensando, si James estuviera vivo no creo que quisiera a nadie mejor que tú para estar con su hermana.

- ¿Qué estas diciendo?

- Lo que has oído, vamos Remus no estoy enfadado, me alegro por vosotros, cuando te dije todo aquello fue porque me había cogido por sorpresa, no le entendía muy bien, pero si tú la quieres y ella te quiere, por mi estupendo.

- ¿En serio?

- En serio amigo, solo te voy a decir tres cosas, la primera a veces tiene pesadillas, se mueve inquieta en la cama y murmura, si le acaricias el pelo y le susurras al oído que todo va a ir bien, se calma, la segunda si le haces daño te juro que lo pagaras por muy amigo mío que eres, te lo haré pagar y tercero gracias por haberte puesto algo antes de salir.

- Gracias Sirius – el otro levanto la mano y se fue a su cuarto, el también se volvió a el y se acostó de nuevo junto a ella que se acurruco contra su cuerpo.

El tiempo pasaba y nada cambiaba, ya llevaba bastantes  meses allí y aun estaría mas tiempo,  pero ahora no le resultaba tan molesto,  estar con Remus en cierta manera también le había dado un equilibrio que hacia tiempo que no tenia, el era muy distinto a ella, pero tal vez eso era lo que mas le atraía de él, la calma y la mesura que siempre tenia. 

- ¿Tu crees que conseguiremos que Dumbledore deje pasar las vacaciones aquí a Harry? – pregunto ella, estaban los dos metidos en la bañera, el apoyado en el borde y ella en el.

- Helena, no te hagas muchas ilusiones, tal vez no sea posible.

- Lo sé pero me gustaría. ¿Tu has pensado alguna vez en tener familia?

- ¿A que viene esa pregunta?

- Curiosidad, nada más ¿No te gustaría tener hijos y eso ya sabes?

- La verdad es que nunca lo he pensado ¿hijos? No, la verdad es que ahora mismo no,  hasta que todo esto termine no, me parecería un poco egoísta tener un hijo que va a crecer en este mundo ahora mismo, no hasta que no acabemos con Voldemort.

- ¿Tu crees que James y Lily fueron egoístas? – pregunto ella molesta.

- Claro que no, pero ese es un buen ejemplo, mira como tiene que crecer Harry ¿Es justo eso para el?

- No, supongo que no. Remus.

- Uhmm – contesto el tenia los ojos cerrados y había apoyado su cabeza en la pared.

- ¿De donde esta saliendo la espuma?

- ¿Qué espuma? – pregunto abriendo los ojos – Sirius – grito.

- Es para que tengáis un momento mas intimo. Y porque necesito hablar con ella – siguió mientras entraba en el baño.

- Sirius – chillo ella – estoy desnuda.

- Ya para eso esta la espuma para que no se vea nada. Oye acabo de ver una película Showgirls.

- ¿Y? ¿Te metes en el baño solo para decirme que has visto una película?

- Si. ¿Eso es verdad pasa eso en el mundo muggle? Por que si es así, quiero ir a las vegas – Helena puso sus ojos en blanco y sumergió su cabeza en el agua.


	10. Mentiras siempre descubiertas

Era luna llena y Remus se encontraba ya encerrado en el sótano, no era un peligro para ellos, pero así no corrían ningún riesgo. La conversación que había tenido hacia unos días en la bañera la tenia mortificada y por fin había tomado una decisión de la que esperaba no arrepentirse.

- Sirius ¿Estas despierto?

- No del todo – oyó como le contestaba - ¿Pasa algo?

- Necesito hablar contigo.

- Entra, dime.

- Tengo un pequeñito problema, pero el problema se ira haciendo mas grande según pase el tiempo, por ahora puedo ocultar el problema, pero llegara un momento que será imposible que lo oculte mas – el la miro muy serio durante unos segundos.

- No me he enterado de nada. Haber tienes un problema, vale eso lo entendí y es pequeño pero luego se hará mas grande...

- Estoy embarazada – el animago abrió los ojos como platos.

- ¿Estas de broma?

- Ojala, pero no estoy de tres meses.

- ¿Qué le pareció a Remus? – pregunto el sentándose en el borde de la cama.

- No se lo he contado, no puedo decírselo.

- Como no vas a poder. Mañana por la mañana vas y se lo dices.

- Sirius le he preguntado si quiere tener hijos y me ha dicho que no, que tal y como están las cosas ahora no.

- Bueno tiene razón en cierta manera, pero estoy seguro que se alegrara.

- No lo sabrá, aun no. ¿Me ayudaras?

- ¿Qué necesitas?

- Irme, quiero tener a mi hijo fuera de todo esto. Que nazca sin miedo.

- No puedo hacer eso Helena, no te puedes ir y dejar a Remus y menos así.

- Escúchame Sirius por favor – le dijo ella arrodillándose delante de el – el no quiere un niño en estas condiciones y yo no quiero que se sienta obligado, así que me iré, desaparece y tendré a mi niño, lo criare como si fuera un muggle sin ningún poder mágico y nadie nunca sospechara nada y cuando todo esto acabe, volveré y le contare toda la verdad a Remus, no quiero tener un hijo que sufra como lo hace Harry. Me ayudaras – le suplico ella.

- No sé lo que puedo hacer.

- Solo dejarme ir, yo ya lo tengo todo pensado.

- ¿Te cuidaras?

- Si

- ¿Me avisaras si necesitas algo?

- Si.

- ¿Tendrás cuidado?

- Te lo prometo – Sirius se levanto y la ayudo a ella a levantarse, la abrazo y la dejo ir.

Ya volvía de nuevo, llevaba dos semanas saliendo todos los días a buscarla, cuando volvía y su misión había sido inútil, se encerraba en su habitación, Sirius sabia que el licántropo estaba muy deprimido por la desaparición de Helena y en algunas ocasiones pensaba en decirle la  verdad, que ella estaba a salvo que vivía en el mundo muggle y lo mas importante que esperaba un niño de el. Pero se lo había prometido a ella, le había prometido que no le contaría a el la verdad, no hasta que todo pasara, y el animago se preguntaba una y otra vez y si nunca pasaba, se pasaría la vida escondiéndole a su amigo que tenia un niño.

Estaba asustada, tenia miedo y si algo salía mal y si le pasaba algo al bebe, la enfermera que estaba con ella debió leer sus pensamientos.

- Tranquila, todo va a salir bien. Mira ves ese monitor de ahí – Helena siguió la vista hasta donde le señalaba la enferma – pues ese marca las pulsaciones de tu bebe. Y te puedo asegurar que será un chico fuerte con un corazón así.

- ¿Esta segura? 

- Claro que lo estoy, he traído a muchos niños al mundo y este tiene ganas de salir además – una hora después Helena tenía a su hijo entre sus brazos que lloraba sin parar.

- Hola pequeño.

- No te dije que seria fuerte mira como agarra mi dedo – le dijo la enfermera

- Si,  es precioso- Helena lloro de emoción de tenerlo con ella y de tristeza por no tener a Remus junto a ella en esos momentos que tanta falta le hacia.

Ya era mas de medianoche estaba muy cansada quería dormir, pero tenia miedo de que si se dormía al niño le pasara algo, se sobresalto al oír un ruido en la habitación, se giro rápidamente para encontrase con los ojos azules de Sirius.

- Hola – saludo con una sonrisa, se acerco a la pequeña cuna que había junto a la cama - ¿Es el?

- Si, Nathan.- respondió ella llena de orgullo.

- Nathan – pregunto el.

- ¿Si te gusta?

- No esta mal. ¿Cómo estas? – pregunto acariciándole la frente.

- Bien, no es una experiencia que me apetezca repetir próximamente, pero ha sido maravilloso. ¿Cómo esta el?

- Está. Ha dejado de buscarte, pero sigue triste, Helena no se si es buena idea esto de ocultarle todo.

- Es mejor así, además si ahora alguien supiera de la existencia del bebe podrían hacerle daño, no quiero eso.

- Creo que sabe que le miento, lo puedo ver en sus ojos. Sabes este niño se me parece bastante.

- No se te parece en nada Sirius.

- Que si, mira si tiene mi misma sonrisa.

- Claro que no.

- Claro que si.

- No.

- Mira para que lo vamos a negar, se me parece. No sigas discutiendo – le riño – no deberías dormir un poco.

- Si, pero no puedo tengo miedo que cuando despierte el no este aquí,

- Estará aquí, tranquila, yo me quedare contigo de acuerdo.

- Estarás aquí cuando despierte

- Estaré aquí – ella echo un último vistazo a su hijo y se dejo caer agotada sobre la cama.

Miro la chimenea que de vez en cuando dejaba salir alguna chispa y volvió la vista de nuevo al libro que estaba leyendo, Sirius se sentó junto a el con un libro en la mano.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer? – pregunto.

- Leer – contesto el otro como si fuera lo más obvio.

- A ti no te gusta leer.

- Claro que me gusta – contesto el otro ofendido – lo que pasa es que me suele aburrir la mayor parte de las veces.

- ¿Cómo esta Harry?

- Nervioso, esta muy inquieto. Ron me ha dicho que esta teniendo muchas pesadillas, nunca lo había visto así.

- Si, Ron también me lo dijo, llama a Helena a veces.

- ¿Así? No lo sabía.

- Sirius en este último año te lo he preguntado varias veces y esta será la última ¿Sabes donde esta?

- No, te lo he dicho muchas veces no lo se.

- Vale y yo te creo, pero quiero que cuando me contestes me mires a los ojos y me lo repitas – el animago llevo sus ojos azules a los castaños de su amigo.

- No... – gruño – no... mierda Remus sabes que no puedo. Vale, si se donde esta, pero antes de que preguntes no te lo voy a decir, se lo prometí a ella.

- Lo has sabido todo este tiempo – grito levantándose exaltado – me has estado mintiendo casi un año.

- Ella me lo pidió y no se lo pude negar.

- Pero si me puedes negar a mí la verdad.

- Remus las cosas no son tan fáciles.

- Si que lo son. Desaparece una noche y desde entonces no he vuelto a saber nada, te pregunte un millón de veces donde estaba y me dijiste que no lo sabias, pero ya sabia que me mentías, no eras capaz de mirarme cuando me contestabas.

- Remus, Sirius os necesitamos en el colegio – por la chimenea aparecía la cara de Albus Dumbledore – avisar a la orden nos están atacando – los dos sin mediar palabra se introdujeron en la chimenea.

Cuando llegaron allí todo era un caos, los prefectos de cada casa defendían a los mas pequeños ocultándolos en las salas comunes, los de los últimos cursos corrían hacia fuera a defender el colegio acompañados de sus profesores, Sirius busco entre ellos a Harry, pero no estaba tampoco estaban ni Ron ni Hermione.

- En el comedor – le grito una voz por detrás  como si hubiese leído sus pensamientos, se dio la vuelta y vio a la profesora McGonagall – Potter esta en el comedor, se esta enfrentando a Voldemort, los mortigafos vienen desde el bosque prohibido.

- Ve a ayudar a Harry – dijo Remus junto a el – yo iré con ellos.

Corrió con todas sus fuerzas hasta el gran comedor, rezando por que su ahijado y sus amigos estuvieran bien, cuando paso las puertas se encontró una escena increíble Ron estaba en el suelo inconsciente, Hermione también, pero parecía tener sentido ya que se movía. Harry apuntaba con su varita a Voldemort y este a su vez a el, dos rayos se encontraba en el centro de la habitación, Sirius se puso junto al chico.

- Luego me vendrás con el cuento de que no te metes en líos – el joven sonrió pero no rompió el enlace con el rayo, el hombre pudo notar como gotas de sudor caían por su frente.

- Black te esperaba – dijo una voz detrás de el se giro para encontrarse con el que un día fuera uno de sus amigos.

- Hola Peter. Vaya sigues vivo, no he debido rezar lo suficiente, será algo que debo remediar – sin mediar mas palabras se empezaron a lanzar hechizos uno al otro, pero como una vez Harry había escuchado Peter nunca fue bueno en duelos y al cabo de unos minutos el animago obtenía su victoria. Se acerco al cuerpo tendido del otro, todavía estaba vivo.

- ¿El perdón es mucho pedir? – murmullo.

- No soy yo quien te debe perdonara – solo contesto, pero su atención volvió de nuevo a su ahijado, cuando oyó dos palabras que le helaron la sangre.

- Avada kedabra – Harry callo de rodillas al suelo después de pronunciar las palabras, mientras el cuerpo de Voldemort caía al suelo muerto.

- ¿Estas bien?   - le pregunto acercándose corriendo a el, el otro sonrió y afirmo con la cabeza.

- Ya se acabo ¿Hermione y Ron?

- Estoy bien – comento la chica intentando levantarse sin éxito, Sirius se acerco al pelirrojo comprobando que tenia pulso y la respiración bastante normalizada.

- Voy a ayudar a los otros – les dijo – quedaos aquí – corrió de nuevo cuando se dirigía  hacia los terrenos del colegio, donde la lucha aun continuaba, pero los mortigafos se empezaban a retirar, pudo ver a Draco Malfoy mirando todo desde una de las ventanas, no defendió el colegio, pero al menos tampoco lo atacaba como algunos de sus compañeros de casa, ya estaba llegando afuera.

- Ha muerto – oyó que Snape decía – lo siento a muerto.

- Se están retirando – grito uno de los gemelos Weasley – huyen. Victoria, victoria.

No sabia que le pasaba ya hacia un rato que había conseguido que dejara de llorar, pero era incapaz de calmarlo y mucho menos de dormirlo, era un niño muy tranquilo, no entendía porque estaba así, tal vez era porque ella también estaba así y el lo notaba, tenia una presión en el corazón que por momentos hasta le impedía respirar. Se sobresalto al escuchar un ruido en la casa, miro al niño una vez mas en su cuna y salió a comprobar que había sido lo que había escuchado, miro en la cocina, pero todo estaba normal, hubiese jurado que el ruido provenía de ahí se dio la vuelta para volver a la habitación del niño cuando se encontró con el rostro de un hombre.

- Solo queremos el dinero y las joyas.

- No ahí nada de eso aquí – el la empotro contra una pared.

- No hagas las cosas difíciles danos todo lo que tengas y nos iremos – a ella no le paso por alto que no paraba de hablar en plural y sintió miedo de donde podían estar el resto.

- No hay nada de verdad, todo el dinero que tengo esta en la cartera, encima de la mesa – el giro la vista a la mesa.

- Hay solo hay calderilla – le grito apretándola aun mas fuerte.

- No tengo más de verdad. Nathan – grito cuando oyó al niño llorar. 

- Dame las joyas.

- Malditasea – le grito ella – no me estas escuchando que no ahí, no tengo joyas.

- Que me las des – le empezó a gritar el sacudiéndola una y otra vez provocando que se diera contra la pared.

- Expelimarnius –el hombre salió volando hasta acabar chocando contra los muebles de la cocina.  Helena cayó al suelo colocando su mano en la cabeza, noto algo húmedo, miro su mano y vio que había sangre.

- Esta sangrando – dijo una voz.

- Ya lo veo – contesto otra más cerca de ella.

- ¿Remus? – pregunto con voz suave.

- ¿Te duele? – interrogo el mirándole la herida – no tienes nada, es mas la sangre que otra cosa.

- Eso es porque tiene la cabeza muy dura – dijo Sirius agachándose también  a comprobar el estado de la chica.

- Que gracioso eres. Nathan – grito empujando a Remus al suelo y saliendo corriendo de la habitación.

Nathan repetía el licántropo en su cabeza, así que ya había alguien mas, estaba con otro, había pasado una año, pero pensó que ella aun pensaba en el cómo el en ella, pero estaba confundido, tal vez ella no le quería, bueno nunca se lo había dicho ni el tampoco a ella.

- Como ahora te vas a enfadar mucho mas que antes, quiero decir en mi defensa que ella me obligo – expuso Sirius.

- ¿Qué te obligo a que?  - pero se quedo callado cuando en ese momento volvía a entrar Helena con un bebe en sus brazos.

- Este es Nathan – habló  la chica esperando la respuesta del licántropo, pero el no decía nada, solo miraba al bebe sin pestañear.

- Bueno yo me voy a encargar que esos dos acaben en la prisión esa muggle que hay - levanto el cuerpo inerte del que se encontraba en la cocina y luego helena pudo ver que hacia lo mismo en el salón con otro que ella ni siquiera había visto.

- ¿Vas a decir algo? Por favor lo que sea, cualquier cosa, pero deja de mirarle así.

- Nathan.

- Si ese es su nombre ¿no te gusta?

- ¿Cuánto tiempo tiene?

- Seis meses Remus.

- Y Harry es su padrino – oyeron gritar a Sirius – debería haber sido yo, pero no tenia que ser Harry.

- ¿Todos sabían de él menos yo?

- No, solo Sirius y Harry, nada más. 

- ¿Nada más? Perdona mi osadía, pero yo no debería haberlo sabido, porque si mis calculo no me fallan es mío.

- Si. Tal vez te lo tenia que haber contado, pero me dio miedo de tu reacción, te pregunte que si querías una familia y me dijiste que no, no hasta que acabaseis con Voldemort. 

- ¿Ya estabas embarazada cuando me lo preguntaste? – ella asintió – no me lo puedo creer, que se supone que debo hacer ahora.

- No tienes que hacer nada, él es responsabilidad mía.

- Ah no, eso si que no, yo soy su padre así que no pretendas sacarme de su vida.

- No era eso lo que decía, pensé que no lo querías.

- Que ya no te quiera a ti no significa que no lo quiera a él – Helena se quedo en silencio al oír esas palabras, le habían echo daño, pero no se dejaría ablandar por el, si no la quería al diablo con él pensó.

- Bueno eso pone mejor las cosas,  porque yo tampoco siento nada hacia ti, es tu hijo y podrás verle siempre que quieras.

Pues gracias – expreso Lupin con ironía – es muy amable por tu parte permitirme ver a mi hijo – puso todo el énfasis que pudo en la última palabra, se acerco a ella - ¿Lo puedo coger? – ella le entrego al niño sin tan siquiera mirarle


	11. El lobo que nos unio

Sirius fue declarado inocente luego de conseguir que Peter confesara toda la verdad, fue juzgado junto a Lucius Malfoy que relato algunas de las muertes de las que había sido culpable incluida la de los padres de James y Helena, habían sido los primeros a los que había matado, durante el tiempo que duro el juicio Helena y Harry estuvieron allí junto a Remus y a Sirius, esperando la sentencia que al final fue el beso del dementor. Esa noche ya en la casa, celebraron por fin que la justicia había estado presente por fin. Harry y Sirius eran los que más contentos estaban, tanto que al final los dos se habían pasado en la celebración quedándose dormidos en el sillón como dos niños chicos. El pequeño de la casa se revolvía en su cuna no pudiendo conciliar el sueño, hoy a su padrino y a su tío y el también quería unirse a la fiesta.

- ¿Qué le ocurre? - pregunto Remus acercándose hasta ellos.

- Que el niño se parece demasiado a esos dos. No debería pasar tanto tiempo con ellos. 

- No será para tanto. además se quedara dormido en seguida, pero si no puede mantener los ojos abiertos - rió mientras contemplaba a su hijo intentando no cerrar sus ojos - ¿Tu estas bien? 

- Claro ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo? - ella estaba de espaldas a el apoyada en la cuna.

- Te he notado rara desde que salimos del ministerio. Parece como si no estuvieras contenta con la sentencia.

- No, no es la sentencia, ellos lo merecen incluso si no hubiesen tenido nada que ver con la muerte de Lily y James, pero no me siento mejor, es como si ...

- Estuvieras vacía - se adelanto el.

- Si algo así, pensé que cuando todo acabara me sentiría mejor, pero sigue faltando algo. Fue horrible escuchar a Malfoy explicar como había matado a mis padres, como le había lanzado todas esas maldiciones a mi madre - el la abrazo por detrás, si saber a ciencia a cierta lo que podía pasar, vivían juntos pero intentaban tener el mínimo contacto y por un segundo se arrepintió de abrazarla al pensar que ella lo iba a rechazar, pero cuando ella se echo hacia atrás y dejo descansar su cabeza en su pecho ahogando los sollozos la necesito mas cerca de él para poder silenciar todo su sufrimiento, la giro y la apretó contra el intentando acallar su llanto, era la primera vez que la veía llorar, nunca se había derrumbado así delante de él.

- Tranquila - le susurraba al oído - ya acabo todo, por fin acabo. A partir de ahora todo ira bien.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? - el le levanto la barbilla y la obligo a mirarle.

- Porque ya nos lo merecemos, merecemos ser felices - miraba sus ojos y sus labios reiteradamente. Le dio un suave beso en los labios, no pretendía que fuera nada mas que una señal de amistad, un simple beso y se apartaría, pero volver a probar de nuevo sus labios, lo hizo sucumbir y ella no le puso ninguna objeción ya que respondió al beso con ansias, se separaron cuando oyeron a Nathan llorar - perdona no se que me paso, lo siento mucho, lo siento  - repitió mientras salía de la habitación.

- Yo no - dijo ella, pero el ya no la escucho.

La navidad había llegado dando paso a las luces y a las calles iluminadas, todo el mundo estaba contento, pero había un chico que era feliz por encima de todo, Harry Potter que por primera vez pasaría las vacaciones en su casa, no en casa de sus horrible tíos, ni en la madriguera donde siempre se sintió bien, sino en su casa, la que compartía con Sirius, Remus, Helena y su primo y ahijado Nathan. 

- Harry no - grito su tía.

- ¿Por qué? - pregunto él con cara de niño bueno - si le gusta, mira la cara que pone.

- Pues por eso exactamente, no quiero que piense que la magia es un juguete, no le lances agua a Sirius.

- Eso no me lances agua - repitió el moreno mientras de su varita salía agua dándole directamente a su ahijado.

- Sirius - murmuro ella - se supone que tú eres el adulto.

- Y claro que lo soy - contesto ofendido mientras volvía a echar agua a su ahijado que se la devolvía.

- Pero bueno no hay quien pueda con vosotros dos.

- ¿Qué ocurre? - pregunto Lupin haciendo en ese momento aparición en la casa - ya estáis discutrien... - pero no pudo terminar su frase ya que en cuestión de segundos estaba chorreando agua que había sido lanzada por los otros dos.

- Eso - dijo Helena señalándole - es lo que pasa. Venga vamos a sentarnos a cenar, antes de que haga aparición la luna llena.

- No tenéis que cenar tan temprano por mí, no es necesario.

- Es la primera navidad de Nathan y quiero que su padre este presente.

- Pues hace unos meses no parecías querer lo mismo - ella le miro, sabia que estaba dolido pero ya estaba cansada de que le echara eso en cara una y otra vez.

- A comer - grito Sirius, sentándose entre ambos para evitar posibles disputas - la cena transcurrió tranquila, Harry les contaba emocionado su ultimo partido de quitdchit donde desde luego había cogido la snicht, antes de terminar de comer el postre, Remus se retiro a su habitación antes de transformarse en lobo.

- Ven a Hogwarts Helena.

- No me apetece Harry. Además odio ir por esas chimeneas y Nathan es muy pequeño para ir, lo debo de acostar ya.

- De acuerdo - contesto Sirius - no volveremos tarde te lo prometo.

- No te preocupes y divertiros.

- Nathan me voy dime adiós - el niño miraba a Harry desde el suelo donde estaba sentado, en cuanto el chico lo llamo, el niño gateo hasta él - no Nathan dime adiós - Harry cerraba su mano y la abría intentando enseñarle al niño, pero el se reía y aplaudía viendo a su padrino.

- Nathan - dijo su madre - dale un beso a Harry que se va - el chico se puso a la altura del niño ofreciéndole su mejilla a la que acerco sus labios y los dejo allí.

- ¿Creéis - pregunto Harry mientras se limpiaba la baba que había dejado su ahijado en su mejilla - que es normal que con los diecisiete años que casi tengo el único beso húmedo que voy a tener hoy me lo de él - siguió mientras señalaba a Nathan que ahora corría detrás de Sirius que se había puesto a cuatro patas y se arrastraba por el suelo mientras el niño lo perseguía.

Se había quedado ella sola con el pequeño que gateaba de un lado a otro del salón, ella estaba sentada en el suelo y él bebe iba hasta ella, soltaba una carcajada y se dirigía hacia otra parte de la habitación,  por un momento Helena pensó que se parecía mucho a Sirius en su condición de animago andando de esa manera, si le tiro un palo y va detrás de él, empezare a plantearme seriamente la idea de que no pase tanto tiempo con él, estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que no estaba sola, cuando escucho un gruñido cercano, se sobresalto y un estremecimiento recorrió todo su cuerpo cuando se dio cuenta de que el lobo en el que Remus se había convertido estaba allí enfrente de ella y del niño, se movió despacio para no provocar al animal, tenia que coger al bebe antes de que el lobo lo atacase, pero el niño tenia otros planes y cuando vio al animal fue directo hacia él.

- Nathan no - grito ella - ven aquí - era tarde, el lobo ya estaba encima del niño, ella estaba agarrotada por el miedo, no se podía mover debía hacer algo antes de que el animal atacara al niño, pero cual fue su sorpresa cuando no arremetió contra el niño,  él lobo parecía tener otra cosa en mente, lo agarro por la camiseta que llevaba el crió con sus dientes y lo acerco a Helena depositándolo en su regazo, ella se quedo inmóvil, el fiero animal posteriormente poso su cabeza sobre las piernas de la chica y allí se quedo.

- Navidad, navidad, nanananananannanan.

- Sirius tu manera de cantar es horrible - reclamo Harry

- Black - grito alguien detrás de ellos.

- Estupendo - gruño Harry - este es capaz de bajarme puntos por culpa de lo mal que cantas, Hermione se va a enfadar mucho.

- ¿Y Lupin? - casi grito el otro.

- En casa, hoy es luna llena ¿l o  r e cu e r d a s  t u  l e  h i c i s t e s   l  a  p o c i o n? - le contesto como si hablara con un tonto, el otro paso por alto al menos esta vez, la observación del animago.

- Logbotoom, ese... - maldijo unas cuantas veces antes de continuar - le dije que se la llevara a Lupin  y se confundió al cogerla, no se a tomado la poción - Sirius se quedo blanco.

- A ver si lo he entendido bien, me estas diciendo que he dejado a Helena y a Nathan solos en la casa con un hombre lobo - Snape afirmo con la cabeza molesto,  Sirius corrió de nuevo hacia la chimenea seguido de cerca por Harry.

- ¿Dónde crees que vas? - pregunto al muchacho.

- Contigo ¿Dónde sino?

- Ni lo sueñes, tu quédate aquí bastante tengo con tener que sacar de allí a Helena y a Nathan, no quiero mas espectadores.

- Pero tu solo no podrás - protesto él.

- Harry el te atacara, solo hocicos puede controlarlo. Entiéndelo - fue lo último que le dijo antes de meterse en la chimenea.

Respiraba agitadamente no sabia lo que debía hacer, el lobo la miraba mientras seguía con su cabeza en sus piernas sin moverse, Nathan, intentaba acariciarlo como otras veces había hecho con Sirius transformado en Hocicos, pero la chica no se lo permitía, lo tenia sujeto y lo apretaba contra ella, provocando que el niño se enfado y llorara, el animal levanto su cabeza y se acerco al bebe, la muchacha lo apretó aun mas contra ella para protegerlo y cerro sus ojos en espera del ataque, pero los volvió a abrir sobresaltada al notar como el lobo le lamía la cara. Oyó un ruido procedente de la chimenea y miro hacia ella.

- Sirius - llamo en un murmullo - no sé que esta pasando.

- No se tomo la poción - miro al lobo que lo miraba amenazadoramente mostrando sus dientes y gruñendo - ¿Qué hace? - pregunto cuando vio como el animal se ponía delante de Helena y del niño, pero el mismo se contesto a la pregunta - os esta protegiendo debe creer que os quiero hacer daño y os protege, es increíble, nunca había hecho algo así - el lobo empezó a gruñirle preparándose para acometerlo y rápidamente Sirius se cambio a Hocicos antes de que lo atacase, enseguida lo reconoció y volvió de nuevo a la tranquilidad volviendo a apoyar la cabeza en las piernas de la chica. El perro se acerco a ellos tiro de la manga de la camisa de la chica hacia el lobo, pero ella no estaba por la labor, el can seguía insistiendo hasta que consiguió que ella con la mano temblorosa, acariciara al lobo.

Se despertó cuando sintió unos rayos de sol en su rostro, debía ser ya tarde, miro a su alrededor, subió la manta que tenia sobre su cuerpo y se la paso por encima de la cabeza cerrando sus ojos, los volvió a abrir rápidamente al darse cuenta de que estaba en el salón y no es su habitación, se levanto apresuradamente, le dolía todo el cuerpo y eso hizo que se tuviera que volver a sentar antes de que se cayera al suelo.

- Ya estas despierto ¿Tienes hambre? Te he dejado hay la ropa.

- ¿Por qué estoy aquí? ¿Dónde están los otros? ¿Qué ha pasado? Dime que no le he hecho daño a nadie por favor - estas últimas palabras las dijo en un susurro mientras se tapaba la cara con sus manos.

- Dormiste aquí. Helena duerme, Nathan y Harry están en el patio jugando. Neville se confundió al coger la poción en el despacho de Snape y te dio la que no era. No, no le has hecho daño a nadie, al contrario.

- ¿Al contrario? - pregunto dejando escapar el aire que había estado reteniendo mientras su amigo le contestaba.

- Si, fue increíble, la próxima vez quiero una cosa de esas muggles para grabar y que lo veas - el otro lo miraba sin entender nada desde su asiento donde se empezaba a vestir - mira cuando Snape me contó que no habías tomado lo poción, volví y te encontré lamiéndole la cara a Helena - el otro puso cara de incredulidad - debiste creer que les podía hacer daño y te pusiste a la defensiva colocándote delante de ellos para protegerlos, te digo que si no lo hubiese visto con mis propios ojos no me lo hubiera creído.

- ¿Qué me estas diciendo? Que no les ataque, Sirius sabes que es imposible, el lobo no distingue.

- Si lo hace, él supo quienes eran, los lobos protegen a sus camadas, él estaba protegiendo a su cría y a su...  - se quedo unos segundos callado buscando la palabra correcta - hembra.

- ¿Hembra? - pregunto el otro con cara dudosa.

- Bueno no se como llamarlo, lo que sé es que los sentimientos que tienes por Helena y por Nathan son tan fuertes que hasta el lobo los siente, los protege Remus no los ataca, los quiere.

- ¿Estas seguro? - interrogo el otro no muy convencido.

- Si que lo estoy, lo que vi ayer de noche no dejo lugar a dudas.

- ¿Qué ha dicho ella?

- No mucho, la verdad es que estaba algo asustada, sujetaba a Nathan con tal fuerza que la ha debido dejar hasta marcas, hombre como comprenderás no es muy normal que un lobo que normalmente es agresivo ponga su cabeza en tus piernas y se eche una cabezadita. Cuando te volviste a transformar, estaba entumecida por no haber movido las piernas en horas, la verdad que esta noche solo dormisteis tú y Nathan, la ayude a meterse en la cama y aun temblaba como una hoja, le prepare un cacao y no se lo cuentes, pero le metí un poco de poción para que durmiera.

- Aja apa aja.

- Ven aquí pequeño bicho endemoniado.

- Harry no llames así a mi hijo - rió Remus - ¿Qué te ha hecho esta vez?

- Le intento dar de comer y al final tengo yo mas comida encima que la que él comió y luego me di la vuelta un segundo, un segundo - volvió a repetir levantando el dedo índice -y ya se me había escapado ¿Le podemos poner una correa?

- Entonces te la pondremos a ti también - dijo una voz detrás de él.

- Venga tita, solo para cuando yo lo cuide - ella levanto una ceja mirando a su sobrino.

- ¿Tita?

- Si, eres mi tía preferida - contesto él con una sonrisa - le ponemos la correa.

- No, no le ponemos la correa y cuando soy tu única tía, eso no es un cumplido.

- No eres la única - negó el chico - también esta mi tía Petunia.

- Eso tampoco es un cumplido.

- No hay correa ¿no?

- No, no hay correa.

- Venga chico - decía Sirius mientras recogía al niño del suelo - ven conmigo que te voy a enseñar como se da de comer a un bebe - le puso una mano sobre el hombro - ya veras que no es tan difícil - le revolvió el pelo y le susurro - y si no podemos le ponemos la correa.

- Sirius te he oído.

- Pues no escuches, así no me oirías.

- Es imposible - grito mirando a Remus - no va a madurar nunca. 

- Debemos hablar, sobre lo que paso anoche, Sirius me lo ha contado.

- No hay mucho de que hablar, tuvimos suerte y no paso nada. Dejemos ahí el tema.

- El lobo no os ataco.

- Lo sé yo estaba ahí.

- ¿Te asuste?

- Si, algo no te voy a mentir, pero no querías hacernos daño, es mas cuando creíste que Sirius nos iba a atacar, casi es a él a quien atacaste.

- Te dije que seria difícil.

- Si, pero prefiero dejar el tema, no paso nada y eso es lo importante - contesto ella dándose la vuelta.

- Yo creo que también es importante la razón por la que no os ataque ¿no lo quieres saber?

- Ya lo sé - contesto ella sin darse la vuelta - Nathan es tu hijo por eso te comportaste así.

- ¿Y a ti? No quieres saber porque no te ataque a ti.

- No estoy segura de querer saberlo - murmuro saliendo de la estancia.

Cualquiera que viera la escena de un hombre adulto y un adolescente dándole de comer a un bebe no la podrían creer, el pequeño iba ganando y por mucho, cada vez que ellos le metían una cucharada de comida en la boca, el se las escupía, Sirius llego un momento que se trago el una cucharada de la papilla del bebe y se la escupió al niño.

- A que no te ha gustado ¿eh? Pues por eso no se lo debes hacer a los demás - el pequeño que en el primer momento no reacciono se empezó a reír y a aplaudir, dando botes en su silla.

- ¿Creo que quiere que lo repitas? - dijo Harry mirando.

- Si me permitís voy a dar yo de comer a mí hijo antes de que él os dé una paliza a los dos.

- Vale - suspiro Harry - voy a escribirle a Hermione, le dije que le mandaría una lechuza.

- No te cortes Harry, huye, huye - grito Sirius - huye de un niño de un año - Helena le limpio la cara al niño y se sentó enfrente de él con su comida, metió la cuchara en el plato y se la acerco a la boca al niño que la trago sin protestar, Sirius miraba la escena alucinado - pero bueno, porque a ti no te escupe.

- Porque sabe que yo no estoy jugando, que tiene que comer si no me enfadare con él. Vosotros solo jugáis con él, entonces él piensa que siempre estáis jugando, por eso os busca cuando quiere jugar no te das cuenta que cuando tiene sueño y quiere dormir nunca va contigo ni con Harry, además eso de escupirle la comida, no es algo que yo haría.

- Él me escupió primero - se defendió el moreno.

- El tiene un año Sirius ¿Y tu?

- Oye - reclamo el animago - que yo no... ¿Dónde esta Remus?

- Cambiando de tema Black, no esperaba eso de ti. 

- No cambio de tema, estoy preocupado por mi amigo. Y por ti.

- ¿Por mí? No sé porque estoy bien.

- El día que os encontré en el hotel encima de la mesa, le di tal puñetazo a Remus que no te lo puedes ni imaginar y poco falto para que a ti te pusiera un cinturón de castidad - ella le miro y por un momento hubiera jurado que no era broma lo que le estaba contando - pero cuando os veía miraros, con esas sonrisas que os dabais, como el te mira cuando tu no te das cuenta y como tu te portas cuando el esta cerca, eso es lo que me preocupa, me inquieta que os perdáis el uno al otro.

- Sirius entre Remus y yo todo acabo - contesto ella casi ahogándose la voz.

- ¿Porque? Por orgullo, por cabezonería, por testarudez, por terquedad,  por obstinación

- Porque el ya no me quiere - murmuro.

- Que ya no té... pero bueno tú eres tonta. Claro que te quiere, no te demostró nada lo que paso anoche.

- ¿Pero porque? Porque cree que me debe de querer por Nathan, no porque realmente este enamorado de mí, no le voy a obligar a que este conmigo solo por el niño.

- Yo te quiero - levanto la vista para encontrarse con los castaños de él apoyado en la puerta - y si Nathan no existiera te querría igual.

- Bueno pequeño - dijo Sirius cogiendo al niño - creo que debemos dejar a tus padres solos.

- Te quiero y no sabes cuanto, cuando te fuiste, me sentí tan desesperado, te necesitaba conmigo, te quería conmigo - se agacho a la altura de ella para poder mirarla a los ojos - cuando Sirius me contó donde te podía encontrar fui a buscarte y en ese momento dije muchas cosas que no pensaba, me sentí herido, habías tenido un hijo mío y me lo habías ocultado, estaba enfadado y furioso, no tenia que haberte dicho todo lo que te dije, pero no lo pude evitar, yo fui quien pensó que tu no me querías, que por eso te habías ido con el niño, no sabes lo mal que me sentí.

- Yo... - él le puso un dedo sobre los labios.

- Calla, ahora necesito hablar yo, quiero sacar todo esto de dentro. Cuando los tres hablamos y decidimos vivir juntos y que Harry estuviera con nosotros, creí que no iba a poder verte todos los días y no besarte, no desearte, verte como estabas con Nathan, como reías con Sirius o como Harry se echaba sobre tus piernas y tu le acariciabas el pelo, me moría de envidia, porque yo quería que tu estuvieras así conmigo y cuanto mas intentaba arreglar las cosas mas las estropeaba. Ayer te quería dar las gracias por que cenarais antes para poder estar conmigo y en vez de eso, termine contestándote de la manera mas borde, necesito que me perdones.

- ¿Qué yo te perdone a ti? Pero si fui yo quien escapo, tenia miedo de que me dejaras de querer cuando supieras que estaba embarazada, por eso huí.

- Helena me has dado lo más importante de mi vida, por que Nathan y tú son lo más importante para mí.

- Perdóname por favor - suplico ella abrazándole y tirandose al suelo donde él estaba arrodillado - nunca quise que sufrieras por mi culpa - él le devolvió el abrazo - Remus.

- ¿Que?

- Una caja negra esta levitando detrás de ti - él se dio la vuelta para ver una pequeña caja flotando delante de sus ojos, miro a la puerta y pudo ver como dos sombras se escondían y la pequeña caja caía al suelo, la cogió y la abrió, sonrió la cerro y miro a Helena.

- Bueno ya que más en bandeja no me lo pueden poner y bien mirado ya estoy en la posición perfecta - volvió a abrir la caja pero esta vez mostrándole el contenido a la chica - Helena Potter ¿Te casarías conmigo? - ella miraba al anillo que había dentro de la cajita y a Remus.

- Si será un honor - se oyó una voz varonil intentando hacerse pasar por chica, Remus volvió a mirar a la puerta y vio de nuevo las dos sombras escondiéndose mientras Helena se reía.

- ¿Esto no debería ser romantico? - pregunto la chica entre la risa.

- Debería - contesto el sacando su varita y apuntando a la puerta cerrándola.

- Yo quiero hacer eso - comento ella.

- ¿El que?

- Pues eso, es un hechizo sencillo, quiero cerrar la puerta y quiero tener otra vez mi varita.

- Pues vale - corroboro Lupin - me parece bien, pero eso no contesta a mi pregunta. ¿Lo harás? 

- Si, mañana hablare con Dumbledore y se lo diré que quiero terminar mis estudios - el licántropo la miraba sin entender nada solo quería una respuesta a una pregunta - y además le habrá que preguntar que si nos quiere casar él - cogió entre sus manos su rostro y la beso.

- Eres mala ¿lo sabias?- le dijo mientras le colocaba el anillo en el dedo.

- Un poco - la volvió a besar, olvidando con ese beso todo el sufrimiento de los últimos años.

- Lupin si no abres, te juro que tirare la puerta abajo.

- Seremos felices - afirmo ella.

- Bueno, al menos nos reiremos mucho con esos dos - la puerta se abrió de golpe y entraron Sirius y Harry que llevaba a su ahijado en brazos.

- ¿Os felicitamos? - pregunto Sirius, Helena alzo su mano donde se podía ver el anillo que Remus le había colocado y recibió un abrazo enorme de Sirius que la tiro al suelo.

- Eh tu, quítate de encima de mi mujer.

- Futura mujer - Sirius le guiño un ojo a la chica - por ahora sigue siendo mi protegida, así que Remus vete haciéndote a la idea que hasta que no estéis casados, nada de nada. No quiero mas niños antes de la boda. ¿El padrino del siguiente seré yo verdad? -pregunto con cara inocente - porque Harry es un inmaduro y además un irresponsable.

- Oye - contesto el chico molesto arrojándose encima de su padrino con una sonrisa, Helena reía y gritaba intentando salir de debajo de los dos mientras Remus se unía a ellos riendo.

Todos rieron y lloraron aquel día que se sintieron felices que por fin habían conseguido que su vida tomara un rumbo hacia la felicidad, el día que todo cambio y el pasado se olvido aunque no dejaron de recordar a aquellos que ya no estaban junto a ellos.


	12. El lobo que nos unio

Sirius fue declarado inocente luego de conseguir que Peter confesara toda la verdad, fue juzgado junto a Lucius Malfoy que relato algunas de las muertes de las que había sido culpable incluida la de los padres de James y Helena, habían sido los primeros a los que había matado, durante el tiempo que duro el juicio Helena y Harry estuvieron allí junto a Remus y a Sirius, esperando la sentencia que al final fue el beso del dementor. Esa noche ya en la casa, celebraron por fin que la justicia había estado presente por fin. Harry y Sirius eran los que más contentos estaban, tanto que al final los dos se habían pasado en la celebración quedándose dormidos en el sillón como dos niños chicos. El pequeño de la casa se revolvía en su cuna no pudiendo conciliar el sueño, oía a su padrino y a su tío y el también quería unirse a la fiesta.

- ¿Qué le ocurre? - pregunto Remus acercándose hasta ellos.

- Que el niño se parece demasiado a esos dos. No debería pasar tanto tiempo con ellos. 

- No será para tanto. además se quedara dormido en seguida, pero si no puede mantener los ojos abiertos - rió mientras contemplaba a su hijo intentando no cerrar sus ojos - ¿Tu estas bien? 

- Claro ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo? - ella estaba de espaldas a el apoyada en la cuna.

- Te he notado rara desde que salimos del ministerio. Parece como si no estuvieras contenta con la sentencia.

- No, no es la sentencia, ellos lo merecen incluso si no hubiesen tenido nada que ver con la muerte de Lily y James, pero no me siento mejor, es como si ...

- Estuvieras vacía - se adelanto el.

- Si algo así, pensé que cuando todo acabara me sentiría mejor, pero sigue faltando algo. Fue horrible escuchar a Malfoy explicar como había matado a mis padres, como le había lanzado todas esas maldiciones a mi madre - el la abrazo por detrás, si saber a ciencia a cierta lo que podía pasar, vivían juntos pero intentaban tener el mínimo contacto y por un segundo se arrepintió de abrazarla al pensar que ella lo iba a rechazar, pero cuando ella se echo hacia atrás y dejo descansar su cabeza en su pecho ahogando los sollozos la necesito mas cerca de él para poder silenciar todo su sufrimiento, la giro y la apretó contra el intentando acallar su llanto, era la primera vez que la veía llorar, nunca se había derrumbado así delante de él.

- Tranquila - le susurraba al oído - ya acabo todo, por fin acabo. A partir de ahora todo ira bien.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? - el le levanto la barbilla y la obligo a mirarle.

- Porque ya nos lo merecemos, merecemos ser felices - miraba sus ojos y sus labios reiteradamente. Le dio un suave beso en los labios, no pretendía que fuera nada mas que una señal de amistad, un simple beso y se apartaría, pero volver a probar de nuevo sus labios, lo hizo sucumbir y ella no le puso ninguna objeción ya que respondió al beso con ansias, se separaron cuando oyeron a Nathan llorar - perdona no se que me paso, lo siento mucho, lo siento  - repitió mientras salía de la habitación.

- Yo no - dijo ella, pero el ya no la escucho.

La navidad había llegado dando paso a las luces y a las calles iluminadas, todo el mundo estaba contento, pero había un chico que era feliz por encima de todo, Harry Potter que por primera vez pasaría las vacaciones en su casa, no en casa de sus horrible tíos, ni en la madriguera donde siempre se sintió bien, sino en su casa, la que compartía con Sirius, Remus, Helena y su primo y ahijado Nathan. 

- Harry no - grito su tía.

- ¿Por qué? - pregunto él con cara de niño bueno - si le gusta, mira la cara que pone.

- Pues por eso exactamente, no quiero que piense que la magia es un juguete, no le lances agua a Sirius.

- Eso no me lances agua - repitió el moreno mientras de su varita salía agua dándole directamente a su ahijado.

- Sirius - murmuro ella - se supone que tú eres el adulto.

- Y claro que lo soy - contesto ofendido mientras volvía a echar agua a su ahijado que se la devolvía.

- Pero bueno no hay quien pueda con vosotros dos.

- ¿Qué ocurre? - pregunto Lupin haciendo en ese momento aparición en la casa - ya estáis discutrien... - pero no pudo terminar su frase ya que en cuestión de segundos estaba chorreando agua que había sido lanzada por los otros dos.

- Eso - dijo Helena señalándole - es lo que pasa. Venga vamos a sentarnos a cenar, antes de que haga aparición la luna llena.

- No tenéis que cenar tan temprano por mí, no es necesario.

- Es la primera navidad de Nathan y quiero que su padre este presente.

- Pues hace unos meses no parecías querer lo mismo - ella le miro, sabia que estaba dolido pero ya estaba cansada de que le echara eso en cara una y otra vez.

- A comer - grito Sirius, sentándose entre ambos para evitar posibles disputas - la cena transcurrió tranquila, Harry les contaba emocionado su ultimo partido de quitdchit donde desde luego había cogido la snicht, antes de terminar de comer el postre, Remus se retiro a su habitación antes de transformarse en lobo.

- Ven a Hogwarts Helena.

- No me apetece Harry. Además odio ir por esas chimeneas y Nathan es muy pequeño para ir, lo debo de acostar ya.

- De acuerdo - contesto Sirius - no volveremos tarde te lo prometo.

- No te preocupes y divertiros.

- Nathan me voy dime adiós - el niño miraba a Harry desde el suelo donde estaba sentado, en cuanto el chico lo llamo, el niño gateo hasta él - no Nathan dime adiós - Harry cerraba su mano y la abría intentando enseñarle al niño, pero el se reía y aplaudía viendo a su padrino.

- Nathan - dijo su madre - dale un beso a Harry que se va - el chico se puso a la altura del niño ofreciéndole su mejilla a la que acerco sus labios y los dejo allí.

- ¿Creéis - pregunto Harry mientras se limpiaba la baba que había dejado su ahijado en su mejilla - que es normal que con los diecisiete años que casi tengo el único beso húmedo que voy a tener hoy me lo de él - siguió mientras señalaba a Nathan que ahora corría detrás de Sirius que se había puesto a cuatro patas y se arrastraba por el suelo mientras el niño lo perseguía.

Se había quedado ella sola con el pequeño que gateaba de un lado a otro del salón, ella estaba sentada en el suelo y él bebe iba hasta ella, soltaba una carcajada y se dirigía hacia otra parte de la habitación,  por un momento Helena pensó que se parecía mucho a Sirius en su condición de animago andando de esa manera, si le tiro un palo y va detrás de él, empezare a plantearme seriamente la idea de que no pase tanto tiempo con él, estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que no estaba sola, cuando escucho un gruñido cercano, se sobresalto y un estremecimiento recorrió todo su cuerpo cuando se dio cuenta de que el lobo en el que Remus se había convertido estaba allí enfrente de ella y del niño, se movió despacio para no provocar al animal, tenia que coger al bebe antes de que el lobo lo atacase, pero el niño tenia otros planes y cuando vio al animal fue directo hacia él.

- Nathan no - grito ella - ven aquí - era tarde, el lobo ya estaba encima del niño, ella estaba agarrotada por el miedo, no se podía mover debía hacer algo antes de que el animal atacara al niño, pero cual fue su sorpresa cuando no arremetió contra el niño,  él lobo parecía tener otra cosa en mente, lo agarro por la camiseta que llevaba el crió con sus dientes y lo acerco a Helena depositándolo en su regazo, ella se quedo inmóvil, el fiero animal posteriormente poso su cabeza sobre las piernas de la chica y allí se quedo.

- Navidad, navidad, nanananananannanan.

- Sirius tu manera de cantar es horrible - reclamo Harry

- Black - grito alguien detrás de ellos.

- Estupendo - gruño Harry - este es capaz de bajarme puntos por culpa de lo mal que cantas, Hermione se va a enfadar mucho.

- ¿Y Lupin? - casi grito el otro.

- En casa, hoy es luna llena ¿l o  r e cu e r d a s  t u  l e  h i c i s t e s   l  a  p o c i o n? - le contesto como si hablara con un tonto, el otro paso por alto al menos esta vez, la observación del animago.

- Logbotoom, ese... - maldijo unas cuantas veces antes de continuar - le dije que se la llevara a Lupin  y se confundió al cogerla, no se a tomado la poción - Sirius se quedo blanco.

- A ver si lo he entendido bien, me estas diciendo que he dejado a Helena y a Nathan solos en la casa con un hombre lobo - Snape afirmo con la cabeza molesto,  Sirius corrió de nuevo hacia la chimenea seguido de cerca por Harry.

- ¿Dónde crees que vas? - pregunto al muchacho.

- Contigo ¿Dónde sino?

- Ni lo sueñes, tu quédate aquí bastante tengo con tener que sacar de allí a Helena y a Nathan, no quiero mas espectadores.

- Pero tu solo no podrás - protesto él.

- Harry el te atacara, solo hocicos puede controlarlo. Entiéndelo - fue lo último que le dijo antes de meterse en la chimenea.

Respiraba agitadamente no sabia lo que debía hacer, el lobo la miraba mientras seguía con su cabeza en sus piernas sin moverse, Nathan, intentaba acariciarlo como otras veces había hecho con Sirius transformado en Hocicos, pero la chica no se lo permitía, lo tenia sujeto y lo apretaba contra ella, provocando que el niño se enfado y llorara, el animal levanto su cabeza y se acerco al bebe, la muchacha lo apretó aun mas contra ella para protegerlo y cerro sus ojos en espera del ataque, pero los volvió a abrir sobresaltada al notar como el lobo le lamía la cara. Oyó un ruido procedente de la chimenea y miro hacia ella.

- Sirius - llamo en un murmullo - no sé que esta pasando.

- No se tomo la poción - miro al lobo que lo miraba amenazadoramente mostrando sus dientes y gruñendo - ¿Qué hace? - pregunto cuando vio como el animal se ponía delante de Helena y del niño, pero el mismo se contesto a la pregunta - os esta protegiendo debe creer que os quiero hacer daño y os protege, es increíble, nunca había hecho algo así - el lobo empezó a gruñirle preparándose para acometerlo y rápidamente Sirius se cambio a Hocicos antes de que lo atacase, enseguida lo reconoció y volvió de nuevo a la tranquilidad volviendo a apoyar la cabeza en las piernas de la chica. El perro se acerco a ellos tiro de la manga de la camisa de la chica hacia el lobo, pero ella no estaba por la labor, el can seguía insistiendo hasta que consiguió que ella con la mano temblorosa, acariciara al lobo.

Se despertó cuando sintió unos rayos de sol en su rostro, debía ser ya tarde, miro a su alrededor, subió la manta que tenia sobre su cuerpo y se la paso por encima de la cabeza cerrando sus ojos, los volvió a abrir rápidamente al darse cuenta de que estaba en el salón y no es su habitación, se levanto apresuradamente, le dolía todo el cuerpo y eso hizo que se tuviera que volver a sentar antes de que se cayera al suelo.

- Ya estas despierto ¿Tienes hambre? Te he dejado hay la ropa.

- ¿Por qué estoy aquí? ¿Dónde están los otros? ¿Qué ha pasado? Dime que no le he hecho daño a nadie por favor - estas últimas palabras las dijo en un susurro mientras se tapaba la cara con sus manos.

- Dormiste aquí. Helena duerme, Nathan y Harry están en el patio jugando. Neville se confundió al coger la poción en el despacho de Snape y te dio la que no era. No, no le has hecho daño a nadie, al contrario.

- ¿Al contrario? - pregunto dejando escapar el aire que había estado reteniendo mientras su amigo le contestaba.

- Si, fue increíble, la próxima vez quiero una cosa de esas muggles para grabar y que lo veas - el otro lo miraba sin entender nada desde su asiento donde se empezaba a vestir - mira cuando Snape me contó que no habías tomado lo poción, volví y te encontré lamiéndole la cara a Helena - el otro puso cara de incredulidad - debiste creer que les podía hacer daño y te pusiste a la defensiva colocándote delante de ellos para protegerlos, te digo que si no lo hubiese visto con mis propios ojos no me lo hubiera creído.

- ¿Qué me estas diciendo? Que no les ataque, Sirius sabes que es imposible, el lobo no distingue.

- Si lo hace, él supo quienes eran, los lobos protegen a sus camadas, él estaba protegiendo a su cría y a su...  - se quedo unos segundos callado buscando la palabra correcta - hembra.

- ¿Hembra? - pregunto el otro con cara dudosa.

- Bueno no se como llamarlo, lo que sé es que los sentimientos que tienes por Helena y por Nathan son tan fuertes que hasta el lobo los siente, los protege Remus no los ataca, los quiere.

- ¿Estas seguro? - interrogo el otro no muy convencido.

- Si que lo estoy, lo que vi ayer de noche no dejo lugar a dudas.

- ¿Qué ha dicho ella?

- No mucho, la verdad es que estaba algo asustada, sujetaba a Nathan con tal fuerza que la ha debido dejar hasta marcas, hombre como comprenderás no es muy normal que un lobo que normalmente es agresivo ponga su cabeza en tus piernas y se eche una cabezadita. Cuando te volviste a transformar, estaba entumecida por no haber movido las piernas en horas, la verdad que esta noche solo dormisteis tú y Nathan, la ayude a meterse en la cama y aun temblaba como una hoja, le prepare un cacao y no se lo cuentes, pero le metí un poco de poción para que durmiera.

- Aja apa aja.

- Ven aquí pequeño bicho endemoniado.

- Harry no llames así a mi hijo - rió Remus - ¿Qué te ha hecho esta vez?

- Le intento dar de comer y al final tengo yo mas comida encima que la que él comió y luego me di la vuelta un segundo, un segundo - volvió a repetir levantando el dedo índice -y ya se me había escapado ¿Le podemos poner una correa?

- Entonces te la pondremos a ti también - dijo una voz detrás de él.

- Venga tita, solo para cuando yo lo cuide - ella levanto una ceja mirando a su sobrino.

- ¿Tita?

- Si, eres mi tía preferida - contesto él con una sonrisa - le ponemos la correa.

- No, no le ponemos la correa y cuando soy tu única tía, eso no es un cumplido.

- No eres la única - negó el chico - también esta mi tía Petunia.

- Eso tampoco es un cumplido.

- No hay correa ¿no?

- No, no hay correa.

- Venga chico - decía Sirius mientras recogía al niño del suelo - ven conmigo que te voy a enseñar como se da de comer a un bebe - le puso una mano sobre el hombro - ya veras que no es tan difícil - le revolvió el pelo y le susurro - y si no podemos le ponemos la correa.

- Sirius te he oído.

- Pues no escuches, así no me oirías.

- Es imposible - grito mirando a Remus - no va a madurar nunca. 

- Debemos hablar, sobre lo que paso anoche, Sirius me lo ha contado.

- No hay mucho de que hablar, tuvimos suerte y no paso nada. Dejemos ahí el tema.

- El lobo no os ataco.

- Lo sé yo estaba ahí.

- ¿Te asuste?

- Si, algo no te voy a mentir, pero no querías hacernos daño, es mas cuando creíste que Sirius nos iba a atacar, casi es a él a quien atacaste.

- Te dije que seria difícil.

- Si, pero prefiero dejar el tema, no paso nada y eso es lo importante - contesto ella dándose la vuelta.

- Yo creo que también es importante la razón por la que no os ataque ¿no lo quieres saber?

- Ya lo sé - contesto ella sin darse la vuelta - Nathan es tu hijo por eso te comportaste así.

- ¿Y a ti? No quieres saber porque no te ataque a ti.

- No estoy segura de querer saberlo - murmuro saliendo de la estancia.

Cualquiera que viera la escena de un hombre adulto y un adolescente dándole de comer a un bebe no la podrían creer, el pequeño iba ganando y por mucho, cada vez que ellos le metían una cucharada de comida en la boca, el se las escupía, Sirius llego un momento que se trago el una cucharada de la papilla del bebe y se la escupió al niño.

- A que no te ha gustado ¿eh? Pues por eso no se lo debes hacer a los demás - el pequeño que en el primer momento no reacciono se empezó a reír y a aplaudir, dando botes en su silla.

- ¿Creo que quiere que lo repitas? - dijo Harry mirando.

- Si me permitís voy a dar yo de comer a mí hijo antes de que él os dé una paliza a los dos.

- Vale - suspiro Harry - voy a escribirle a Hermione, le dije que le mandaría una lechuza.

- No te cortes Harry, huye, huye - grito Sirius - huye de un niño de un año - Helena le limpio la cara al niño y se sentó enfrente de él con su comida, metió la cuchara en el plato y se la acerco a la boca al niño que la trago sin protestar, Sirius miraba la escena alucinado - pero bueno, porque a ti no te escupe.

- Porque sabe que yo no estoy jugando, que tiene que comer si no me enfadare con él. Vosotros solo jugáis con él, entonces él piensa que siempre estáis jugando, por eso os busca cuando quiere jugar no te das cuenta que cuando tiene sueño y quiere dormir nunca va contigo ni con Harry, además eso de escupirle la comida, no es algo que yo haría.

- Él me escupió primero - se defendió el moreno.

- El tiene un año Sirius ¿Y tu?

- Oye - reclamo el animago - que yo no... ¿Dónde esta Remus?

- Cambiando de tema Black, no esperaba eso de ti. 

- No cambio de tema, estoy preocupado por mi amigo. Y por ti.

- ¿Por mí? No sé porque estoy bien.

- El día que os encontré en el hotel encima de la mesa, le di tal puñetazo a Remus que no te lo puedes ni imaginar y poco falto para que a ti te pusiera un cinturón de castidad - ella le miro y por un momento hubiera jurado que no era broma lo que le estaba contando - pero cuando os veía miraros, con esas sonrisas que os dabais, como el te mira cuando tu no te das cuenta y como tu te portas cuando el esta cerca, eso es lo que me preocupa, me inquieta que os perdáis el uno al otro.

- Sirius entre Remus y yo todo acabo - contesto ella casi ahogándose la voz.

- ¿Porque? Por orgullo, por cabezonería, por testarudez, por terquedad,  por obstinación

- Porque el ya no me quiere - murmuro.

- Que ya no té... pero bueno tú eres tonta. Claro que te quiere, no te demostró nada lo que paso anoche.

- ¿Pero porque? Porque cree que me debe de querer por Nathan, no porque realmente este enamorado de mí, no le voy a obligar a que este conmigo solo por el niño.

- Yo te quiero - levanto la vista para encontrarse con los castaños de él apoyado en la puerta - y si Nathan no existiera te querría igual.

- Bueno pequeño - dijo Sirius cogiendo al niño - creo que debemos dejar a tus padres solos.

- Te quiero y no sabes cuanto, cuando te fuiste, me sentí tan desesperado, te necesitaba conmigo, te quería conmigo - se agacho a la altura de ella para poder mirarla a los ojos - cuando Sirius me contó donde te podía encontrar fui a buscarte y en ese momento dije muchas cosas que no pensaba, me sentí herido, habías tenido un hijo mío y me lo habías ocultado, estaba enfadado y furioso, no tenia que haberte dicho todo lo que te dije, pero no lo pude evitar, yo fui quien pensó que tu no me querías, que por eso te habías ido con el niño, no sabes lo mal que me sentí.

- Yo... - él le puso un dedo sobre los labios.

- Calla, ahora necesito hablar yo, quiero sacar todo esto de dentro. Cuando los tres hablamos y decidimos vivir juntos y que Harry estuviera con nosotros, creí que no iba a poder verte todos los días y no besarte, no desearte, verte como estabas con Nathan, como reías con Sirius o como Harry se echaba sobre tus piernas y tu le acariciabas el pelo, me moría de envidia, porque yo quería que tu estuvieras así conmigo y cuanto mas intentaba arreglar las cosas mas las estropeaba. Ayer te quería dar las gracias por que cenarais antes para poder estar conmigo y en vez de eso, termine contestándote de la manera mas borde, necesito que me perdones.

- ¿Qué yo te perdone a ti? Pero si fui yo quien escapo, tenia miedo de que me dejaras de querer cuando supieras que estaba embarazada, por eso huí.

- Helena me has dado lo más importante de mi vida, por que Nathan y tú son lo más importante para mí.

- Perdóname por favor - suplico ella abrazándole y tirandose al suelo donde él estaba arrodillado - nunca quise que sufrieras por mi culpa - él le devolvió el abrazo - Remus.

- ¿Que?

- Una caja negra esta levitando detrás de ti - él se dio la vuelta para ver una pequeña caja flotando delante de sus ojos, miro a la puerta y pudo ver como dos sombras se escondían y la pequeña caja caía al suelo, la cogió y la abrió, sonrió la cerro y miro a Helena.

- Bueno ya que más en bandeja no me lo pueden poner y bien mirado ya estoy en la posición perfecta - volvió a abrir la caja pero esta vez mostrándole el contenido a la chica - Helena Potter ¿Te casarías conmigo? - ella miraba al anillo que había dentro de la cajita y a Remus.

- Si será un honor - se oyó una voz varonil intentando hacerse pasar por chica, Remus volvió a mirar a la puerta y vio de nuevo las dos sombras escondiéndose mientras Helena se reía.

- ¿Esto no debería ser romantico? - pregunto la chica entre la risa.

- Debería - contesto el sacando su varita y apuntando a la puerta cerrándola.

- Yo quiero hacer eso - comento ella.

- ¿El que?

- Pues eso, es un hechizo sencillo, quiero cerrar la puerta y quiero tener otra vez mi varita.

- Pues vale - corroboro Lupin - me parece bien, pero eso no contesta a mi pregunta. ¿Lo harás? 

- Si, mañana hablare con Dumbledore y se lo diré que quiero terminar mis estudios - el licántropo la miraba sin entender nada solo quería una respuesta a una pregunta - y además le habrá que preguntar que si nos quiere casar él - cogió entre sus manos su rostro y la beso.

- Eres mala ¿lo sabias?- le dijo mientras le colocaba el anillo en el dedo.

- Un poco - la volvió a besar, olvidando con ese beso todo el sufrimiento de los últimos años.

- Lupin si no abres, te juro que tirare la puerta abajo.

- Seremos felices - afirmo ella.

- Bueno, al menos nos reiremos mucho con esos dos - la puerta se abrió de golpe y entraron Sirius y Harry que llevaba a su ahijado en brazos.

- ¿Os felicitamos? - pregunto Sirius, Helena alzo su mano donde se podía ver el anillo que Remus le había colocado y recibió un abrazo enorme de Sirius que la tiro al suelo.

- Eh tu, quítate de encima de mi mujer.

- Futura mujer - Sirius le guiño un ojo a la chica - por ahora sigue siendo mi protegida, así que Remus vete haciéndote a la idea que hasta que no estéis casados, nada de nada. No quiero mas niños antes de la boda. ¿El padrino del siguiente seré yo verdad? -pregunto con cara inocente - porque Harry es un inmaduro y además un irresponsable.

- Oye - contesto el chico molesto arrojándose encima de su padrino con una sonrisa, Helena reía y gritaba intentando salir de debajo de los dos mientras Remus se unía a ellos riendo.

Todos rieron y lloraron aquel día que se sintieron felices que por fin habían conseguido que su vida tomara un rumbo hacia la felicidad, el día que todo cambio y el pasado se olvido aunque no dejaron de recordar a aquellos que ya no estaban junto a ellos.

_Muchas gracias a todas las personas que han leído mi historia y a las que me dejaron mensajes como a las que no, solo espero que os gustara._

_Gracias en especial a S. Lily Potter que no se perdió un solo capitulo y me dejo tantos mensajes._


End file.
